MBF Pet Blaine Stories
by DareU2Bme
Summary: One-shots, Shorts, and Drabbles in the pet!blaine verse created around the "Man's Best Friend" and "Why I Feel This Way" stories. Definitely read them first or these won't be a smidgen of sense. Rating will vary between each story. Not Chronological!
1. Meeting Isabelle

**Title:** Meeting Isabelle  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 3,222  
**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine  
**NOTE:** This is a short in my MBF Pet!Blaine Verse, the original story is Man's Best Friend with the sequel being Why I Feel This Way. This short probably won't make a whole lot of sense to you if you haven't read the stories.

**Summary:**Kurt and Blaine head back to Lima to meet a very special baby girl.

* * *

**Meeting Isabelle**

* * *

Kurt glanced sideways, taking his eyes off the twisting road momentarily to check on Blaine. The young man had tensed up the moment he had recognized the back road they had turned down. Kurt frowned and set his free hand, palm up, on Blaine's blue jean clad knee. Blaine turned away from the window where he had been staring out at the hills and fields and forest they had been passing and gingerly placed his hand in Kurt's. Giving Blaine's hand a light squeeze, Kurt smiled brightly at Blaine, hoping it came off as reassuring.

He worried his bottom lip between his teeth as they passed the familiar cattle pasture where he and Blaine had hugged over the barbed wire fence so long ago. Blaine's hand tightened around Kurt's as they slowed to turn into the parking lot of the all-too-familiar tasking farm.

"We won't be here long," assured Kurt.

He drew his hand from Blaine's tight grip to shift the vehicle into reverse to back into a parking spot. Once the vehicle was successfully parked and Kurt had turned off the ignition, he glanced over at Blaine and frowned. Blaine's face had lost all colour and he was holding onto the shoulder strap of his seatbelt with a white-knuckled grip.

"Kuuuurrr," he whined out, panic in his eyes.

Kurt's stomach dropped.

"Oh, no," exclaimed Kurt, quickly reaching across the vehicle to Blaine. "No, no, no, no. Baby, no. We're just visiting, you're not... no."

Blaine let out a small sob and pressed his face into Kurt's chest. Kurt clambered awkwardly across the stick shift and arm rests to climb into the passenger seat with Blaine. He braced his knees on the seat on either side of Blaine's legs. Iit was a tight fit, but he held onto Blaine's upper arms to keep his balance.

"Blaine," said Kurt, drawing Blaine's panicked eyes up to his own. "You're MINE. I'll never, ever let you go"

Blaine hung his head, so Kurt grabbed hold of his collar and pulled gently on it to get Blaine to look up at him. A tear rolled down Blaine's cheek and he tried to look away again, but Kurt held his gaze.

"Mine," said Kurt again, relentlessly holding his gaze.

Kurt pulled on his collar again then sat back a few inches, so he was balanced on Blaine's knees, and placed a flat palm on his own chest.

"Mine," he repeated. "Mine, mine, mine. I am not leaving you here. Don't you dare think that."

Turning his head to each side, Kurt glanced out the windows of the vehicle to make sure no one was nearby before leaning in and claiming Blaine's lips in a hard kiss. Blaine breathed in sharply in surprise before wrapping his arms around Kurt and kissing back. Kurt broke the kiss all too soon, not wanting to be found out. Blaine whined softly in the back of his throat as Kurt pulled away.

"Mine," said Kurt softly, smiling as he pressed his palm against his chest again.

The corners of Blaine's mouth flickered up and then back down and he released a soft breath. Kurt's small dropped to a frown. He wasn't sure how else to reassure Blaine without giving their relationship away to everyone at The Farm. It had been hard enough to reassure Blaine everything was alright when Kurt had put a collar around his neck earlier that morning. It was the first time in just over a year that such a device had been buckled into place at Blaine's throat and Kurt didn't doubt that it had brought back unwanted memories for the mute young man.

"C'mon," sighed out Kurt, unlatching the door and pushing it open before carefully climbing out of the vehicle for Blaine's lap. "We have someone to meet. I think you'll like her."

He reached for Blaine's hand on impulse, once Blaine was out of the vehicle, but then remembered he was at The Farm. It was a place where Blaine was easily recognized as a pet and Kurt couldn't risk being found out over Blaine's comfort. He grimaced and reached into the backseat of the vehicle to grab the leash. It felt so wrong to clip the leash to the ring on Blaine's collar. It made Kurt feel nauseated. He almost wished he had left Blaine with Carole for the day so as to have kept him from being subjected to everything. He really wanted Blaine to have this chance, though.

Kurt made sure to keep close enough to Blaine that there would be absolutely no need for any pressure on his collar and hoped Blaine would just walk beside him. He locked his vehicle and walked with Blaine through the parking lot toward the sidewalk that led to the farm's office. He couldn't help but think of the last time he had been there. The parking lot had been full of vehicles; the sidewalk had held a long line of people waiting to adopt taskers as pets.

The Farm had been on the brink of being shut down. The taskers there had been placed as available for adoption in hopes of them finding homes in light of The Farm's closure. The biggest draw of the mature pets was their experience working at the farm. Many people had come to adopt them in hope of using them as helpers. Fear of someone else adopting Blaine before him had caused Kurt to drop everything to ensure he was there early enough to be at the head of the line. Despite The Farm's closure as a tasking farm, the government's Pet and Tasker division had ended up using the facilities as a home for unadopted pets and a base for much of their work in Ohio and surrounding states.

"Blaine," spoke Kurt, trying to get Blaine's attention when his steps began to slow and the leash came dangerously close to going taut between them. "Blaine, stay close."

Blaine lifted his head and blinked at Kurt as if coming out of deep thought. Exhaling a steadying breath, Kurt reached for Blaine's elbow. Holding hands seemed like too 'equal' of a gesture with the staff of The Farm around them, but perhaps if he held onto Blaine's arm, it would still keep them connected without looking too 'intimate'.

When they reached the glass front door of the office building, Kurt pushed it open and led Blaine through before letting it fall shut behind them. The office was just like Kurt remembered it, just void of excessive people. Kurt walked more confidently than he felt toward the front desk. The woman seated behind it looked up at him expectantly.

"Kurt Hummel," said Kurt. "I'm here for the Meet and Greet with the annual reserve renewal."

The woman looked down at her computer screen, her index finger working over her mouse to scroll through whatever was open on her monitor. Kurt turned to Blaine to give him a small, reassuring smile. Blaine didn't make eye contact with him, though, obviously still not convinced that he would be leaving with Kurt when it was time to go.

"Ahh yes," said the woman a moment later, pulling Kurt's attention from Blaine. "Have a seat, I'll let them know you're here."

Kurt sat down in the chairs pushed up against the wall. Blaine sat down in one next to him, but fidgeted nervously.

"Hey," whispered Kurt, leaning slightly closer to Blaine. "Mine, remember?"

Blaine took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Kurt moved his foot so that it was pressed against Blaine's. He caught his eye and gave him a soft smile.

"Mr. Hummel?" snapped out a distastefully familiar voice, causing Kurt to startle and quickly look away from Blaine. "We're ready for you."

She was the woman who had been there the day Kurt had come to readopt Blaine. The wrinkles around her mouth, eyes and across her forehead seemed even deeper than he remembered, but she held herself ramrod straight with her chin lifted in that memorable haughty way he remembered he doing before. It had only been a year and yet it felt like lifetimes ago. Kurt got to his feet, leash in hand, and cocked his head to the side in gesture for Blaine to get up, too. Blaine walked just behind him as Kurt followed the woman through the door and down a hallway that must have ran the length of the building. The clip-clopping of her heels echoed through the sterile hall.

They passed a room with a large window and Blaine's footsteps faltered. Kurt paused to see what had caught Blaine's attention. A pale-skinned woman with long black hair was pacing the room, her hands balled in fists and shaking at her sides. Blaine crept toward the window and gently placed his hand against it. The woman, older than Blaine and Kurt, possibly in her mid thirties, noticed him, then. Her eyes flashed with something like recognition as she stopped in her upset movements.

"Sir," cut in a curious, but mostly annoyed voice from behind Kurt. "If you'll come this way."

"Right, sorry," replied Kurt, turning away from the window. "Come on, Blaine."

Blaine reluctantly stepped away from the window and followed after Kurt. The woman stood only two doors down from where Blaine had stopped.

"She'll be in here," said the grumpy-looking woman. "Her mother's handler will bring her. We don't have the mother in the room during the Meet n Greet. It can get... uncomfortable."

Kurt pursed his lips but nodded.

"Thank you," he managed.

The woman opened the door and allowed Kurt and Blaine to step through.

"You have twenty minutes," she said. "Someone will come fetch you after. You don't have to use all your time, though. I trust you can find your way back to the front if you decide to leave early."

Kurt nodded and with that, the woman shut the door, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone. Kurt unclipped the leash from Blaine's collar and shoved it in his pocket before taking in the room. It was set up a little like a nursery. The floor was carpeted, the walls painting in a subdued and soothing grey-blue. There was a crib in the far corner, a change table next to it. On the other side of the small room stood a white corduroy loveseat, a brown rocking chair, and a large wicker basket full of toys. Blaine looked around with mild curiosity, his mood still affected by their arrival at The Farm.

Only moments after they had arrived in the room, the door opened again and a tall, thin woman in a pair of forest green scrubs came into the room. She was holding a baby. Already on edge, Blaine balked at her arrival. He hid behind Kurt for a few beats until he realized what the woman was holding.

"Hi," she said, brightly. "You must be Kurt. I'm Susanne."

"Hi, Susanne," replied Kurt, smiling politely at her.

He really wasn't interested in her, though. They had come all this way for one person in particular, and it wasn't the woman in the green scrubs, as pleasant as she seemed. He couldn't keep his eyes off the dark curly hair of the back of the head of the small child she was holding.

"Shall we?" she asked, motioning with her head toward the couch.

Kurt nodded, anticipation building. The woman sat down in the rocking chair and Kurt, with Blaine following close behind, sat down on the loveseat.

"This," said the woman, smiling brightly as she turned the child in her arms. "Is Isabelle."

Kurt's breath caught in his throat when large, golden eyes framed by long, dark eyelashes looked his way. She clung to the woman holding her, but didn't act afraid of the two young men looking her direction. The pink of the pacifier in her mouth wiggled as she sucked on it. The cushion of the loveseat bounced a little and Kurt managed to tear his eyes away from the beautiful baby girl to glance over at Blaine. He was rocking his weight back and forth in his seat, his hands clenched together in his lap, his eyes locked on the girl. Kurt smiled fondly. Blaine was excited.

"Will he be okay if I set her down?" asked the woman.

Kurt nodded, still unable to find his voice after seeing the tiny toddler with Blaine's eyes. The women carefully set the little girl on her feet. She held onto her hand until she was balanced and then was suddenly walking toward Blaine. Kurt looked back and forth between the two as the little girl toddled forward. Blaine's eyes sparkled and a smile pulled at the corners of his mouth, but she wasn't looking at him, she had set her sights on the wicker basket of toys.

"She's fourteen months old," said Susanne just as Isabelle reached the wicker basket and began pulling bright coloured toys from it and throwing them on the floor. "She's on track for head circumference and weight, but slightly shorter than average with her height."

Kurt nodded in response, eyes fighting to turn back to the little girl instead of the woman. Blaine got down onto his knees and inched toward the baby girl. She stopped pulling toys from the basket and looked at him as he reached her side. They regarded each other for a few moments; the only movement between the two of them was the movement of the pacifier in Isabelle's mouth. She lost interest moments later and went back to pulling toys from the basket.

Blaine picked up a toy bell and shook it, trying to win her attention. She glanced over her chubby shoulder but quickly went back to making a mess. Blaine picked up a different toy and shift even closer to her. She turned to regard him, eyes narrowed in suspicion. Blaine grinned. Kurt smiled.

"He's the father?" asked the woman, obviously not as comfortable with the quiet as Kurt who had spent many an evening at home with Blaine over the past year without a word spoken.

"Yes," answered Kurt, not taking his eyes off of Blaine who was finally getting the girl to interact with him.

"I see the similarities," she said.

Blaine sat on the floor playing with Isabelle while Susanne and Kurt watched. After a while, the shock and excitement of meeting the girl had died down considerably and Kurt was able to remember some of the questions he had for the caretaker. She and he spoke in stunted conversation about Isabelle, her mother, and what Susanne did in her job at The Farm. Kurt had wanted to ask about the breeding, but ultimately decided against it.

The twenty minutes passed quickly. Isabelle was sitting comfortably in Blaine's lap where he sat cross-legged on the floor and playing with the toys when there was a knock on the door. A second after the knock sounded, the door was pulled open to reveal the grumpy-faced woman who had shown them in.

"Your time's up," she said informatively. "I'll meet you at the front so you can sign the paperwork."

"Okay, thanks," answered Kurt.

The woman moved her chin in an almost-nod of her head before letting the door fall shut. Susanne got up from the rocking chair.

"Time to go, Isabelle," she said in a happy, sing-song voice.

Kurt hoped she acted like that with the girl all the time and it wasn't just sweet for show. Isabelle climbed out of Blaine's lap and trotted in a wobbly gait to where Susanne had bended down to receive her. The woman scooped her up when she reached her.

"Sorry you couldn't spend more time with her," apologized Susanne with a regretful smile. "We just don't like to keep her away from her momma for really long periods of time. The mothers are really protective and don't do well when their children are out of their sight."

_Probably because most of them know from experience that they'll lose them sooner or later,_ thought Kurt to himself, coldly. But he gave her a bright smile knowing it wasn't her who made the policies regarding pets.

"That's alright," said Kurt, pulling the leash from his back pocket to clip back to Blaine's collar. "Thanks for letting us see her."

"Of course," said Susanne with a parting smile. "See you in a year."

"Bye," answered Kurt as he watched her walk out the door with Isabelle in her arms.

His heart did a painful lurch in his chest once the baby was out of his sight. He had just met her and he already loved her. Kurt glanced sideways at Blaine who was frowning and staring at the door the woman and girl had just disappeared out of.

"We'll see her again," said Kurt, hoping he sounded comforting.

He led Blaine down the hallway back toward the front room. The older woman was waiting in front of the desk with a pen in her hand. She looked up at them when they approached and attempted what Kurt thought was supposed to have been a smile.

"Everything's ready for you to sign," she said to Kurt. "This is just stating that you are still interested in reserving the pet. We like to renew the contract every year so that it doesn't just suddenly spring itself on you come the pet's fourth birthday."

Kurt nodded and took the offered pen.

"I'm looking forward to adopting _Isabelle_," said Kurt, putting emphasis on her name because he hated how the woman referred to beautiful little girl as a pet.

The woman's lips moved in the ghost of a scowl at Kurt's words but she kept her face mostly neutral as she watched him scan over the paper before signing it. Once he had signed it, he handed the pen back to her.

"You don't have to come for a viewing every year if you don't want to," she reminded him just like she had said over the phone the week before when they had set up the date for the 'meet n greet'. "Especially since you live so far away."

"I know, thank you," replied Kurt. "Is that all?"

"You're all set," she affirmed.

"Great," said Kurt. "Well, see you in a year, I guess."

"Have a good afternoon, Mr. Hummel," she replied with a tip of her head.

Kurt led Blaine out of the office. When they got into the vehicle, he unclasped the leash from Blaine's collar and rubbed his hand over his thigh.

"That was Isabelle," he said, his voice laced with excitement. "G*d Blaine, she was adorable. She looked so much like you, already."

He put the key in the ignition as Blaine buckled his seatbelt.

"I hate leaving her there," sighed Kurt.

Blaine let out a breath of relief when Kurt pulled out of the parking spot and drove back toward the road. Kurt let out a laugh.

"I told you I wasn't going to leave you there," said Kurt, brightly. "Have some faith in my, Blaine."

Blaine smiled and reached for Kurt's free hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Mine," whispered Kurt and Blaine's smile turned into a grin as he placed the flat palm of his free hand against his own chest in assent.

* * *

**A/N:** Wooo... so glad to have completed WIFTW, because it means I could finally post this! hehee!


	2. A Chance For Words

**Title:** A Chance For Words  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 5142  
**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine

**Warnings:** I do not know ASL, I do not study linguistics, I am not a Neuroscientist.

**NOTE:** This is a short in my MBF Pet!Blaine Verse, the original story is Man's Best Friend with the sequel being Why I Feel This Way. This short probably won't make a whole lot of sense to you if you haven't read the stories.

**Summary:**_ A _suggestion from Mr. Gabriner gives Blaine a way to communicate.

* * *

**A Chance For Words**

* * *

Mr. Gabriner walked around the dimly light classroom. He hands were clasped behind his back and shoulders slouched as he checked on each art student's progress. It was nearly the end of the hour-long nude sitting. Kurt could tell the young woman posed on the white boxes was growing weary; her body was very gradually slouching down from the original pose. It caused many of the subtle shadows and curves in his drawing to no longer match what he was observing in front of him, but he was only putting the finishing touches on the picture anyway. She was covered in a thick sheen of slippery sweat which probably was making it doubly difficult for her to stay in the same spot.

It seemed like an easy enough gig, being an artist's model. Once a person got past the fact that many of the sittings would be done in the nude, they could make a good amount of money for not really doing anything. But, now that Kurt had spent many hours drawing nudes, he could appreciate that their job was harder than just sitting there in an immodest state of undress. They had to be able to come up with interesting poses and be able to hold each pose for a fair length of time without moving. Every move they made could possibly change or distort the way the artist would see their body. Different muscles would be highlighted, different shadows and angles shown, and the relation between their body and their surroundings would change. The bright spotlights arranged around them shone hot and undoubtedly uncomfortable. Beyond all that, if a particular drawing or painting turned out just right, at some point they would end up being on display for more than just the artist who drew them.

Mr. Gabriner had arranged for two model sittings a week, saying it was important that the artists learned how to properly draw a model. Just like there was more to modeling than just sitting nakedly in the same spot, there was more to drawing from a model than just drawing the model. Well, there was and there wasn't. It was definitely a skill that one had to work to acquire.

First, one had to acquire the simple ability to remove oneself from the hot embarrassment of staring unapologetically at a nude stranger for so long. This was something that would take more than a few minutes to get over. A person had to be able to see the other person as an object just like the other still-life's they had drawn from. Kurt had found it difficult, at first, to get over the shock value of drawing nude body parts. But, after awhile, he was able to just see them as forms, curves, and negative and positive spaces like he was supposed to.

Second, one needed the ability to draw faster and more fluidly. Even the most experienced and talented of models were still human and still moved, so it was easier for everyone if the artist was quick at sketching in the overall scene. Once everything was drawn in relation to each other, the artist could go back in and work on the details.

Third, the artist needed to learn to be adaptive and patient. '_No one wants to sit for a cunt'_ was what Mr. Gabriner had said when first explaining to the class about proper artist/model interaction when he had first introduced them to drawing models the year before. An artist couldn't get huffy or pouty just because their model couldn't sit perfectly still for hours on end. Mr. Gabriner had explained that his students would never complete their assignments if they got frustrated and erased everything you had drawn every time a model slightly changed their pose during a sitting. They had to be able to adapt and to keep drawing. They also needed to learn not to be jerks and take it out on their models if they got frustrated with their drawing or painting.

Back when Mr. Gabriner had gone over the third point with the class before bringing in their model for their first sitting, Kurt had thought everything he said sounded like mere common sense. However, once he started drawing, he found it _was _frustrating and at times very difficult not to be upset with the model. Of course, if a model was particularly inept at holding poses, Mr. Gabriner didn't invite them back, but everyone was organic and alive and no one could sit like a stone statue. It was a process and the multiple model sittings were essential for getting the class accustomed to drawing people from real life just as much as they were important for learning human anatomy.

Now that he was past the blushing, baby-penguin stage of drawing nudes, Kurt looked forward to the model sittings. It was much more interesting than drawing large boxes and beach balls painted white. It was a step closer to his entire reason for even being in that drawing class. And as the class became better with their drawing and more accustomed to the model sittings, the models more often wore clothing or costumes or were even just draped with fabrics. Drawing the folds and the textures of the fabrics was Kurt's favorite pastime. That day, however, they were back to drawing a nude.

"Kurt," spoke Mr. Gabriner in a low tone as he came to a stop beside where Kurt was crouching over his donkey bench, willow charcoal and dark conté smeared over his face. "If you have a moment, I'd like to see you in my office after class."

The spell he had fallen into while concentrating on his art was broken by Mr. Gabriner's voice and even moreso by his words. Kurt looked up at his drawing professor, blinking owlishly.

"Um, okay," he stuttered out.

Mr. Gabriner placed a thoughtful finger to his chin and narrowed his eyes at Kurt's large drawing. He nodded to say he had heard Kurt's response but did not take his eyes off the drawing. Kurt pressed his lips together and watched as Mr. Gabriner's inquisitive eyes moved over the drawing balanced on the low bench's easel.

"This is good," Gabriner said after a few beats.

He dropped his hand to his side and finally turned his eyes to Kurt. He smiled.

"Very good," he said with a nod before moving on to the next student.

Kurt grinned before picking up a piece of white conté to go back in to add a few highlights.

* * *

Mr. Gabriner's office door was open when Kurt arrived with his large black portfolio case hanging heavily over his shoulder and his book bag under his arm. Mr. Gabriner had only arrived at his office minutes before Kurt and had yet to even take a seat at his desk. He was leaning over his large desk and rifling through some papers.

"Kurt," he said in a bright welcome when he noticed Kurt standing in his door. "Come in."

"What did you want to see me about?" asked Kurt, curiosity getting in the way of polite small talk.

"Have a seat," offered Mr. Gabriner before he sat down in his black office chair.

Kurt let his heavy case fall gently to the floor beside the chair before sitting down. He leaned forward anxiously, trying to think of what Mr. Gabriner could have possibly wanted to see him privately for.

"How are things with Blaine?" asked Gabriner.

"Good," answered Kurt unthinkingly.

"Good, good," muttered Mr. Gabriner almost under his breath, bobbing his head as he said it.

Kurt furrowed his brow.

"Did I ever tell you what became of his art pieces?" asked Mr. Gabriner, leaning back in his chair.

"You didn't," answered Kurt with a small shake of his head.

He wondered where Mr. Gabriner was going with the topic. Had he called him in merely for idle chitchat? That was nice and all, but this wasn't Cafe Noir. Didn't he realize it was the middle of the school day and Kurt had other classes to get to?

"I had placed each piece at a specific price, but there ended up being a bidding war over the entire 'True Love' installation," said Mr. Gabriner.

Kurt's eyes widened in surprise.

"In the end, they sold for almost twice as much as I priced them at," laughed Mr. Gabriner with unbridled glee. "It was thrilling."

"Wow," breathed Kurt but then he quickly furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "So, you want Blaine to model for you again? Is that what this is about?"

"Oh!" exclaimed Mr. Gabriner, grinning widely. "No, I just thought you might be interested to know."

"Okay," Kurt said the word slowly.

"I called you in here because of something else," continued Mr. Gabriner, suddenly going back to rifling through his paper.

Kurt wondered at the constant catastrophe that was the state of Mr. Gabriner's desk.

"Aha!" cried out Mr. Gabriner triumphantly as he found and held up the piece of paper he had been searching for.

Kurt leaned forward in his chair, craning his neck to try to read what was written on the paper.

"Sign Language," said Mr. Gabriner in way of an explanation.

"Sign language," repeated Kurt in monotone.

"Yes, sign language," replied Mr. Gabriner as if it should be obvious to Kurt what he meant by it.

He leaned forward across his large desk to hand the flyer to Kurt.

"Taylor's sister is pregnant," explained Mr. Gabriner, or at least Kurt assumed Mr. Gabriner _thought_ he was explaining.

Kurt glanced over the flyer in his hand and then looked back up to Mr. Gabriner imploringly.

"I'm not making any sense," laughed his professor after a pause. "Sorry, my thoughts often get ahead of my mouth. Taylor, my fiancée, her sister is pregnant and has decided she wants to teach her baby sign language so that he or she can communicate before learning to talk. Did you know that babies can do that? It is amazing! Anyway, she's taking this sign language class in the evenings at one of the NYU campuses downtown. It made me think of you and your Blaine."

Kurt tilted his head to the side just slightly, narrowing his eyes and opening his mouth. Before he could even silently ask himself any questions, though, Mr. Gabriner was continuing.

"Perhaps you and Blaine could learn sign language to help you communicate with each other," said Mr. Gabriner, obviously proud of himself.

Kurt was unsure.

"I don't know," he started but the professor raised his hand to silence him.

"Of course you don't," he said once Kurt had shut his mouth. "You haven't tried, yet."

Kurt frowned but looked back down at the flyer in his hands.

"I'm told that they are very laid-back," said Mr. Gabriner. "Just show up one evening and they'll let you sit in on the class to check things out. Ask the instructor some questions after, see if they'll be willing to work with you."

"I don't know," said Kurt, again. "They'll know that Blaine is a..."

"What's wrong with wanting to teach your pet sign language?" asked Mr. Gabriner, cutting Kurt off. "It might be a little unusual, but it isn't the least bit suspicious."

Kurt worried his bottom lip between his teeth as he contemplated it.

"With all the farms closing down, now, more people are going to be keeping their pets as helpers. They are going to need them to learn different skills, right?" reasoned Mr. Gabriner, steepling his fingers and resting his chin on his two pointer fingers. "You could be leading a new trend, really. It'll be necessary for people to learn how to communicate with their pets much more efficiently if they plan on ordering them around."

Kurt nodded hesitantly. He could detect annoyance in Mr. Gabriner's tone as if the man didn't like the idea of pets being used as 'helpers'. He found himself thinking back to his senior year of high school when he was making posters about pets being in slavery and prison and wonder if Mr. Gabriner would have been a supporter of his at the time.

"At least check into it," said Mr. Gabriner. "It isn't like they'll know your names or anything, if they do become suspicious or are less than hospitable to the idea. Probably, you'll never see them again."

"Yeah, okay," relented Kurt, nodding softly.

"Excellent," exclaimed Mr. Gabriner, straightening in his seat and clapping his hands together. "Good. Brilliant. Superb. Let me know how it goes."

"Sure," replied Kurt moving to stand.

He put the flyer into his book bag and flashed Mr. Gabriner a reluctant smile before picking up his big portfolio case.

"Thanks, Mr. Gabriner," he said as he moved to leave.

"Hope it helps," answered the professor as he saw him to the door.

* * *

It was strangely quiet in the hall as Kurt walked from the front doors to a nearby classroom one evening the following week. He looked down at the paper in his hand to double check what the room number was before stopping in front of door of the correct classroom. He peeked through the window of the large door and was surprised to find the classroom full of people despite the unearthly quiet. He turned his head to look at an angle where he could see the front of the room where the instructor was standing. Her hands were fluttering around in front of her torso making different shapes and gestures. She stopped moving and then looked around at the students before pointing at one of them. The student began to gesture in front of himself in response. The instructor smiled and nodded exaggeratedly at them before moving their hands again. It made Kurt think of his French class back in highschool where the teacher and students were only allowed to speak in French during class.

"Are you here for an ASL class?" asked a friendly voice from behind him.

Kurt startled and turned away from the window. An elderly woman was smiling warmly at him. He managed to smile in response.

"I... um... I guess so, yes," he stumbled over his response.

"You've come to observe," said the woman in understanding.

Kurt nodded.

"Well, come in, then," she laughed, pushing gently past him to open the door and usher him in.

"We'll just stand at the back for now," she whispered conspiratorly.

Kurt blinked at her as she carefully shut the door so it wouldn't make too much noise. He gave her a small smile when she joined him to lean against the back wall of the room and watch. The instructor at the front was continuing to sign things and then point at different students who would then sign their responses. Kurt wanted to ask the elderly woman beside him if she knew what was going on, but feared breaking the silence even with a hushed whisper.

Finally, the class finished and the woman at the front of the room broke the silence by saying good bye to her students. Kurt started at the sound of her voice. It seemed so out of place in the long-standing quiet of the room. A few of the students hung around to ask her a few questions while the others gathered their coats and bags and headed toward the door. Kurt felt awkward as they ushered past him and found himself alternating between looking at the floor and looking past the people closest to him as if focused on something in the distance.

"I'm Martha," said the elderly woman beside him, thrusting her hand toward him.

"Kurt," replied Kurt grasping her hand and giving it a small shake.

Her hand was soft and smooth, the skin loose. Kurt wondered how old she was, the lines in her face were deep and her skin colour was beginning to blotch. Her hair had considerably thinned in her old age and she had something of a hunch to her stance, but there was a liveliness to her that Kurt found endearing.

"That's my granddaughter," said Martha, her eyes crossing the room to the instructor. "I've come to take her out for dessert."

"I'll try not to keep her long," replied Kurt with a friendly smile.

"Take your time, Love," offered Martha with a twinkle in her eye.

"Thanks," Kurt said softly before turning his attention back toward the front of the room.

The instructor was signing frantically with one of her students and then throwing her head back in quiet laughter. The student shook her head and let out a small giggle before saying farewell and heading toward the door. Kurt made his way to the instructor.

"Hi," he said when he reached her.

She smiled expectantly at him, waiting for him to speak further.

"I, um, have sort of a strange request," he started, feeling awkward.

She tilted her head to the side and made a movement with her hand that looked like she meant for him to continue.

"I have a pet," he stumbled into an explanation. "My... uhhh... friend... thought it might be a good idea to try to teach the pet sign language. He told me about your class and said I should see if that was a possibility."

The instructor, who had watched him very closely as he spoke, pursed her lips and leaned her head back in silent contemplation. Kurt worried that it was completely crazy that he was even there asking about it. After a few moments the instructor turned her dark brown eyes back on Kurt and began to gesticulate with her hands. Kurt's brow furrowed. She stopped and let out a deep breath, rolling her eyes at herself.

"Sorry," she said, grinning sheepishly.

It was obvious from the way she spoke that she was at least partially deaf.

"I don't know if full-blown ASL will be something that your pet would be able to comprehend," she started over, speaking slowly. "But, you could try him with baby sign language. If he learns it, you could go further from there."

The corners of Kurt's mouth lifted just slightly. He was happy she was giving him a thoughtful answer instead of scoffing at him. He hoped he hadn't stood out so much with his odd request that she would think of him once he had left. He tried not to make lasting impressions on people when it came to Blaine.

"There are classes for moms," she continued. "I teach one on Tuesday afternoons, actually. You might feel a little out of place with a bunch of stay-home-moms, though."

Kurt grinned and nodded when a teasing smile passed over the woman's face as she spoke.

"Normally, I wouldn't suggest this because people really should learn from a certified ASL teacher," she went on in her slightly stunted voice. "But this situation is different. You'd be using simple enough signs that you could possibly learn from a book or DVD. There's quite a few baby sign language books and movies out there. And as long as you and your pet are using the same signs, it wouldn't be that big of a problem if you got some of them a little wrong... it would be like a pidgin."

Kurt pursed his lips thoughtfully as she spoke.

"Would you want to try the class?" she asked. "I could register you right now if you like."

"Thank you," said Kurt, suddenly very mindful of how he moved his mouth when he spoke, realizing she must be reading his lips. "You're right; I'd probably feel kind of out of place in your _mom_ class. I'd be interested in a DVD or book, though."

"Okay," replied the woman, smiling. "Let me write down a few suggestions."

She turned to the teacher's desk where she had her messenger bag and a file folder of papers. She tore an edge from one paper and quickly wrote down a few titles before handing it to Kurt.

"Thanks so much," said Kurt, taking it from her.

"Good luck," she offered with a bright smile before looking past him at Martha.

Kurt saw himself out. On his way home he stopped at a bookstore to pick up a couple books.

* * *

Kurt sat in a quiet corner of the large, chain bookstore in one of their supplied sofa chairs. He leaned back a little in the over-sized chair, crossing a leg over his other knee, holding a hard covered book in his hands. He scanned through it with a frown on his face and a furrowed brow. It was 'Sign Language for Babies' and it was incredibly infantile. Kurt rolled his eyes at himself; _of course it was_. The little drawings of the babies making the gestures as well as the vocabulary choices like toy, pacifier, and milk caused Kurt to grimace. Blaine wasn't an infant. Kurt wondered if it was a good idea after all.

He sighed and checked his watch for the time. It was nearing nine at night and he had been out for hours. With a second long-suffering sigh, Kurt uncrossed his legs and stood. Picking up the book he deemed most dignified from the pile of baby and toddler sign language books, he put the strap of his bag over his shoulder and left the rest of the books sitting on the coffee table. He approached the till and purchased the book before leaving the store.

When he got home the apartment was mostly dark with a flickering blue light reflecting on the hallway wall from the living room. The volume was low, but Kurt thought it sounded like some sort of singing competition show. He hung his peacoat and scarf up in the entry closet, left his keys in the decorative bowl on the hall table, and stepped out of his shoes before walking down the hall to investigate. Rachel was curled up on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and Blaine was sitting in the rocking chair side-eyeing her more than he was watching the TV.

Kurt took a moment to watch the two before letting his presence known. Rachel, he realized after a few moments, wasn't paying that much attention to the program on the television. She was facing it, but every time she moved her fingers to her mouth for more popcorn, she would flick her eyes toward Blaine. The past few months had softened the tension between Rachel and Blaine considerably, but the young man was still tense around her. It didn't look like she had offered him any popcorn as he didn't have his own bowl and he was watching her eat hers with interest. Kurt had to hold in a chuckle when he recognized that she was using the popcorn to try to get Blaine to approach her.

It might have been working, too, because Blaine had put down his feet like he was making to stand, but then he noticed Kurt and the popcorn was immediately lost to his attention. Kurt did chuckle, then. Rachel noticed the change in Blaine's facial expression and turned to look where he was looking and she frowned.

"Kurt," she pouted. "I was making progress."

"I saw," chuckled Kurt.

Blaine jumped out of his chair and quickly crossed the room to stand in front of Kurt. He smiled brightly at him but simply stood a few feet in front of him, not moving to touch.

"I brought you something," said Kurt, smiling at Blaine.

Blaine cocked his head to the side in a puppy-like manner that made Kurt think of pre-farm Blaine. He let out a fond chuckle and pulled the sign language book out of the store's shopping bag. He handed it to Blaine to investigate.

"Oh, Kurt," exclaimed Rachel. "Never let them give you those plastic bags! Think of the environmental damage and the great waste and the suffocated animals and the sheer fashion faux pas!"

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, Rachel," he said in a well-practised sing-song voice before turning back to Blaine who was turning the book over in his hands.

"This is a book that we're going to learn from together," explained Kurt, gently taking the book from Blaine's hands.

He flipped it open and showed Blaine some of the pages. There were illustrations of children doing signing different words. Blaine looked at the pictures inquisitively before glancing back up at Kurt.

"How was that thing?" asked Rachel before dropping a few popcorn pieces into her mouth.

"The _thing _was fine, thank you," replied Kurt with mock indignation.

"So, are you going to enroll Blaine in a class or something?" Rachel asked, ignoring Kurt's sarcasm.

"No," sighed Kurt, stepping past Blaine to show Rachel the book. "She thinks it might be too advanced for him. But the instructor did suggest I try this."

He held the hard-covered book to Rachel and she picked up a napkin from the table to wipe the powder flavoring from her hands before receiving it. She glanced down at the title and furrowed her brow before opening and flipping through the book.

"Sign Language for Babies and Toddlers," she read the title with a questioning frown.

"It's a starting point," defended Kurt with a shrug.

"If it works, you'll have to let me borrow the book so I can learn the signs, too," she said, giving Kurt an encouraging smile before handing the book back to him.

"Thanks, Rachel," said Kurt with a soft smile which Rachel quickly returned.

Blaine followed Kurt to his room after. He plunked down on the end of Kurt's bed and watched while Kurt put aside his bag and changed into his pyjamas. Kurt teased him for being a 'creeper' and planted a quick kiss to the top of his curls before heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He was tired from a long day of classes and heading further into the heart of the city about the sign language lessons. Once he returned to his room, Kurt turned on his bedside lamp, flicked off the overhead light and climbed into bed. Blaine was kick to snuggle in next to him. They sat together, Kurt reading through the new book's introductory chapter while Blaine cuddled close to him and just enjoyed his company.

* * *

After spending hours reading through the 'Sign Language for Babies and Toddlers' book and trying to properly sign the words himself, Kurt began attempting to teach Blaine. He found it easiest to start with food. With Rachel being a vegan and Kurt being one to enjoy trying new recipes, they spent a lot of time in the kitchen. He would get Blaine's attention and make gestures for specific foods or utensils before producing the specific item.

He had put yellow post-it notes on all the pages of the book that held words he thought would be most useful to teach Blaine. And, He had used a few of Rachel's pink post-it notes on the pages of the words he was currently trying to teach Blaine. He was attempting to follow the book's advice of only starting with a few words at a time so that it wouldn't be overwhelming and to help quicken the process of Blaine catching on to a pattern between each gesture and what it was connected to.

At first, Blaine had been confused by Kurt's hand movements. It didn't take him long, though, before he had moved from being surprised and confused to seemingly ignoring the movements. Kurt was frustrated, but he continued. At breakfast he would hold up his left index finger and almost mime peeling it with his right hand before offering Blaine a real banana. At dinner time when Blaine was helping Kurt set the table, Kurt would make a 'C' with his right hand and place it on the palm of his left hand before giving Blaine the cups to set on the table. At night Kurt would place his right hand on his cheek and tilt his head before going to bed.

It had been months and still Blaine did not seem the least bit interested in what Kurt would do with his hands when he signed the names of different things. He almost seemed like he was resigned to the fact that his lover had acquired some sort of nervous twitch. Everything took longer when Kurt had to sign things before giving them to Blaine or when he had to stop what he was doing to sign it and Kurt was getting tired of it. It seemed hopeless. He was nearly ready to give up when one day while he was finishing dinner, Blaine surprised him.

He was getting the things out for Blaine to set on the dining room table while the food simmered on the stove. Like usual, Kurt would sign the name of each item before giving it to Blaine to set on the table. When he made a 'v' with his pointer and middle fingers on his right hand and poked them into the palm of left hand a few times, Blaine surprised him by opening the cutlery drawer and pulling out some forks.

"Blaine," exclaimed Kurt breathlessly.

He grinned brightly, tears prickling at the corners of his scrunched eyes and signed 'fork' again.

"Yes," he laughed. "Fork. You got it, Blaine. Fork."

He took the forks from Blaine's hands and then fashioned Blaine's right fingers into the 'v' and directed him to do the sign for fork. When Blaine had properly done the sign, Kurt clapped happily before returning the forks to his hands. Blaine had grinned proudly at him; seemingly pleased with himself for finally figuring out Kurt's strange gesturing, before leaving to put the forks on the table.

It was a few weeks after that before Blaine attempted to sign something on his own. Kurt was sitting at the dining room table with a few text books open in front of him in an attempt at studying for an upcoming exam when Blaine walked into the room from the kitchen and set an apple down on the table in front of Kurt. Looking up at Blaine with a raised eyebrow, Kurt suddenly grinned when he saw Blaine pivoting his right hand near his face with his index finger's knuckle touching his the apple of his cheek. Kurt laughed out loud and clapped his hands together before mimicking the sign for apple and passing the apple back to Blaine. The curly-haired man flashed him an adorably cocky smile before taking a big bite of the apple. Kurt watched with giddy grin on his face as Blaine pranced off to the living room. He wondered to himself at the progress Blaine was making before forcing himself to get back to studying.


	3. Surfacing

**Title:** Surfacing

**Rating:** R(?)  
**Word Count:** 1,120  
**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine

**NOTE:** This is a short in my **MBF Pet!Blaine Verse**, the original story is Man's Best Friend with the sequel being Why I Feel This Way. This short probably won't make a whole lot of sense to you if you haven't read the stories.

**Summary:** So, this drabble-thingy takes place only just weeks after WIFTW left off.

* * *

**Surfacing**

* * *

It was like surfacing. Kurt was slowly coming out of a deep sleep. His mind was gradually becoming aware, leaving his dreams behind as consciousness overcame him. He hadn't been asleep long, just long enough to drop into the deeper end of slumber for a few moments. Kurt struggled to grasp at his surroundings; his body still numb with sleep, his mind a little slow on the pick-up. He kept perfectly skill as his mind and body battled each other over whether to become fully aware or to allow sleep to overtake him again before he woke completely. Before he could even think to wonder what it was that had broached the waves of his slumber to reach down and pull him from the depths of his sleep, Kurt was suddenly very aware of what had woken him.

An open mouth was pressed to one side of the back of his neck, mouthing kisses and breathing hotly against the sensitive skin there. Kurt could feel goosebumps rising across the expanse of his body starting on his arms. He could feel the tingly tightening of his nipples and the growing arousal deep in his belly. A warm, solid body was pressed up against him from behind, hands wrapped around his middle, a solid length pressed into the back of his thigh. Kurt shuddered.

He didn't have extensive experience in the field of waking up in wanton with another man. It was a thrilling experience to leave the boneless bliss of deep slumber only to awaken into a completely different and much needier bliss. Kurt fought the urge to roll over and participate, to take what he suddenly wanted so badly. Instead, he lay still, not wanting to startle the other man. Blaine hadn't started anything between them since the bathtub incident, as Kurt always mentally titled it. Kurt might have been offended by that had he not received the letter from the tasking farm earlier that summer.

A lump suddenly formed from nothing in the back of Kurt's throat when he thought of the letter. What if he had not received the letter? Would he have still chosen Blaine if he hadn't known why Blaine had been so introverted? Would they still have ended up where they were at that moment? Kurt's heart did a painful lurch in his chest at the thought of turning Blaine away after all he had been through in Kurt's absence. In that moment, Kurt both hated himself and begrudged Blaine's lack of speech. But as swiftly as the melancholy had come on, it was washed away just as quick. It was hard to think of much else when very masculine hips were beginning to subtly roll and rock into the width of the back of his thigh as Blaine pressed against the back of him. Kurt wondered how he could participate and encourage more of this without startling Blaine away from him. Was Blaine asleep? Was this only his body doing these things out of instinctual desire and need? Or was Blaine aware and wanting?

Without permission, his back arched and his ass pressed back into Blaine's hips. As if in response, warm calloused hands tightened against the soft, bare skin of Kurt's middle where they had shuffled up under his pyjama shirt in the night. The mouth against his neck moved forward to lick and kiss and suck up the side of his throat. Kurt's toes curled and his shoulder's tensed. He pressed back against Blaine again, enjoying the pressure of the hips against his ass that were moving more obviously as Blaine's arousal grew. Kurt ground his hips back further, letting the muscle of his ass cushion the forward press of Blaine's sharp hips while he enjoyed the obvious poke and push of his cock. He covered Blaine's hands with one of his own and reached behind with the other to press his fingers into the soft curls at the back of Blaine's head.

His need was just building to its ultimate climax where he would be forced to turn in Blaine's arms and take part in however this night time arousal ended up concluding, when Blaine's movements suddenly froze. Kurt held his breath which was a feat in and of itself considering how heavy his breathing had just been. He could feel all of Blaine's body tense and his own breath change. It was then that Kurt realized that Blaine had just awoken, having been something akin to sleeping before. His heart fell, but still he waited, wanting to know what the silent, curly-haired man would do next.

Blaine let out a heavy, full-body sigh before pressing his forehead into the top of Kurt's spine at the base of his neck. Kurt kept silent and still, and waited. Blaine's second sigh was a little shaky and his hands squeezed at Kurt before letting go and moving away. Despite telling himself to remain still, Kurt's hands moved of their own accord to grab and hold Blaine's against him. It was a bodily reaction to desperately not wanting those hands to leave his skin, still overheated with excitement. Now that he was found out, Kurt slowly rolled to his back in Blaine's arms, his eyes seeking Blaine's in the colourless dim of late night.

"Blaine," whispered Kurt, chancing moving a hand from Blaine's to touch at his face.

Blaine exhale was stuttery with unsounded sobs. Kurt's heart twisted in his chest. He ran his finger tips softly over the contours of Blaine's face, mapping the thin muscles and perfect cheek bones that helped to create the many facial expressions that often communicated better than words ever could. A warm tear spilled from one of Blaine's shining eyes and Kurt couldn't help but lean in to kiss the salt of it from his skin.

"I'm here," whispered Kurt as he slowly pulled back from the kiss.

A hiccup of shuddered breath escaped Blaine's nose and moved his chest before the young man dropped his head and pressed his face into the safety and comfort of Kurt's chest. Kurt wrapped his arms around his back and held him close. They both tensed in unison when the movement called attention to their still-hard cocks now pressed to each other's warm, their bodies reacting without permission. If it hadn't been obvious before that Blaine was deeply affected by his past, it would have been made so in that moment when the young man, normally so driven by instinct, chose to ignore the wanting needs in his lower regions for fulfillment of his emotional ones.

Heart-rate beginning to slow, Kurt rubbed soothing circles into Blaine's back as he marveled at the intricacies of emotion and heart that were Blaine.


	4. Little Things

**Title:** Little Things

**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 1,466  
**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine

**Warnings:** Lots of grammatical errors, typos and the like.

**NOTE:** This is a short in my **MBF Pet!Blaine Verse**, the original story is Man's Best Friend with the sequel being Why I Feel This Way. This short probably won't make a whole lot of sense to you if you haven't read the stories.

**Summary:** Moments with Isabelle.

* * *

**Little Things**

* * *

1.

It was early Sunday morning. The traffic in the city below was always a constant in the periphery of one's mind, but it seemed less so early on a day that many had off. The city never slept, that was true, but it was quieter that morning, the city noises so far in the back in Kurt's mind that it barely continued to exist. What did exist, what was at the forefront, was the quiet garbled voices of cartoon characters doing ridiculous things on the blue television screen, the soft munching of Isabelle as she ate her dry cereal like a theatre snack where she sat on the carpeted apartment floor all attention on the TV, and the warm body pressed against his side while he held a tan hand in his lap, filing the fingernails.

"You've been biting your nails again," observed Kurt accusingly.

Blaine made no movement to acknowledge Kurt's comment. He simply nuzzled his face closer to Kurt's neck where it rest on his shoulder and let out a soft sigh, eyes on the television. Kurt rolled his eyes and kept his attention on the task at hand, clipping and filing Blaine's fingernails.

He lifted Blaine's hand and blew on his fingernails to clean them of any powder that remained before giving them an appraising once over. When he let go of the hand and moved to pull Blaine's other into his grasp, Blaine slid the manicured hand up to cup the far side of Kurt's face. He pulled Kurt's face closer to his own, turning his chin toward him. Kurt's eyes lifted to Blaine's and Blaine smiled dreamily at him before leaning in to cover his lips with his own.

Kurt inhaled slow and deep. He was about to drop everything so he could twist on the soft leather couch and wrap his arms around Blaine's neck but Blaine released his lips in that moment. Kurt's eyes fluttered open and he found himself staring into Blaine's twinkling gold eyes. He struggled for a millisecond to seize a breath, being caught off guard with the delicious kiss that didn't last nearly long enough. When he saw the cocky grin on Blaine's face, Kurt narrowed his eyes and playfully smacked him on the shoulder before getting back to Blaine's other hand. Blaine was pouting at him when he glanced up a few seconds later. Kurt chuckled lightly and leaned in to press his lips to Blaine's for a quick kiss before turning his attention back to his task.

* * *

2.

Kurt opened his eyes. His breath caught in his throat at the surprise of such a sudden awakening. His heart was pounding in his chest as if he had just been running, not sound asleep only seconds prior. He took a few even breaths and allowed himself settle. He glanced around the master bedroom of his apartment. It was nearly pitch black with the blinds and curtains pulled to keep out the city lights at night. His hand reached out in the dark to find the warm skin of Blaine's torso. His chest was rising and falling steadily as he slept. Kurt's pulse slowed as he allowed the presence of Blaine to ground him. Then the sound reached him. It sounded like muffled sobbing. Was that what had woken him? He spent a few moments lying there in bed next to Blaine straining his ears at the sound.

He sat up in bed and pushed the blankets aside before sliding out, careful not to disturb Blaine. He tiptoed out of the room and into the hallway. The crying was a little louder and his brain finally caught up to his body. He crossed the hall and quietly pushed open the partially ajar door to Isabelle's room.

"Izzy?" whispered Kurt, stepping into her room. "Izzy baby, are you okay?"

She didn't answer him –of course she didn't. Just like her Daddy, she was mute. And just like her Daddy, she had quickly taken for herself a piece of Kurt's heart, though some days the silence drove him dangerously close to insanity.

He crept across the room and squatted down next to her little white toddler bed. The little four and a half year old whimpered from under her mound of pink and yellow blankets. She was so small and petite, even for her age. Kurt reached out and ran his fingers over the brown curls visible from where the top of her head poked out from her blankets. She whimpered a few more times before throwing down her blanket and looking up at Kurt with her big eyes, bright with tears but colourless in the dark. Her little bottom lip was stuck out in a pout and her eyebrows were knit together.

"What's wrong baby?" asked Kurt in a whisper, opening his arms in invitation. "Bad dream?"

She crawled out of the blankets and pressed herself into his chest, allowing him to hold her close. Kurt moved to sit on the small bed, still holding her in his arms. He rocked her back and forth until her whimpering calmed down and she was silent. She cuddled closer to him and let out a soft sigh. After a few minutes she was lax in his arms and Kurt held her a few minutes longer before setting her back into her bed and tucking her in. He watched her sleep for a few moments before turning and tiptoeing out of her room.

When he climbed back into his bed, Blaine let out a soft grunt rolled over to throw his arms around him. Kurt let him pull him across the bed and into his chest. He knew he would soon become too warm in Blaine's embrace to comfortably sleep, but let him use him as a human teddy bear for the time being, enjoying the press of his bare torso and the safe, comforting feeling of _home_ make lull his body into a peaceful lax state. He really did feel like he was at home when he was in Blaine's arms.

* * *

3.

Kurt hummed to himself as he cracked a few eggs into a clear, glass mixing bowl. He put in a handful of chopped red pepper from his cutting board followed by some chopped green onion before beating the eggs and veggies with a whisk. Then he turned from where he was working at the counter next to the stove to get the milk from the refrigerator. He smiled when he saw Blaine standing at the opposite counter adding all sorts of fruits to a blender. Isabelle was on a stool next to him.

Milk forgotten, Kurt cocked his head to the side and watched the two interact with a bemused smile on his face. Blaine turned from the blender and bent down a little so he was face to face with Isabelle. A small grin spread across his face as they shared an expression that spoke of hundreds of joint secrets and inside jokes. He lifted his right index finger and made to peel it before glancing over at the blender. Isabelle nodded her head knowingly and hopped down from the stool.

"Excuse me, Père," said the six year old as she breezed past Kurt. "Daddy needs a banana!"

Isabelle grabbed a banana from the bowl of fruit sitting on the dining room table before trotting back into the kitchen. Blaine grinned at her when she stepped up onto the stool next to him, a banana in her hand. She gave it to Blaine who accepted it in his left hand while placing the fingertips of his right hand to his lips and then lowering his hand in a sign of thanks.

"You're welcome," chirped Isabelle with a giant smile.

Blaine peeled the banana before dropping it into the open blender. Kurt let out a soft sigh and moved to the fridge to get out the milk. He glanced back over his shoulder at Blaine who was emptying a small package of raspberries into the blender next, huffing at Isabelle who snuck one and popped it into her mouth. Kurt put a little milk into the bowl of eggs, some salt and pepper, and his special secret seasoning that he wouldn't let anyone in on, before beating the eggs one more time and pouring them into a pan onto his stove.

He startled a little when the sound of the blender whirring to life broke through the serene quiet of their morning breakfast preparations. Isabelle giggled. Kurt looked over his shoulder again to see Blaine and Isabelle with their faces close to the blender watching the different colours as their yogurt, juice and fruit turned into a thick breakfast smoothie. He smiled to himself and turned his attention back to his scrambled eggs.

* * *

**a/n: thanks for reading.**


	5. The Taste of Your Lips

**Title:** The Taste of Your Lips

**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 2,304  
**Pairings:** Kurt/Pet!Blaine

**Summary:** So, this drabble-thingy takes place the same summer WIFTW left off.

**_NOTE:_**_ This is a short in my **MBF Pet!Blaine Verse**, the original story is __Man's Best Friend__ with the sequel being __Why I Feel This Way__. This short probably won't make a whole lot of sense to you if you haven't read the stories._

* * *

**The Taste of Your Lips**

* * *

Kurt wasn't sure if his legs could even manage to get him home but he astutely refused to hail a cab. There would be no point in having taken the overtime at work if he was just going to blow it on cab fare in a moment of weakness. He had promised his dad that he would be home to visit, and when he had driven home to pick up Blaine once the tasking farm had shut down, he had promised to come back in a week or two, but months had gone by and he hadn't gone home.

Finn even came to visit for a weekend. Kurt had set up the big blow-up mattress in the living room of the little apartment. It had been what had caused him to find the photograph Blaine had kept of him. He kept making excuses to his dad every time Burt brought up the prospect of Kurt coming home for a visit. Now, he only had two weeks until classes started in his second year of college and he still hadn't made it home for a proper visit that summer. Kurt decided that enough was enough and he was going home that weekend. He made sure to schedule the days off at work and was picking up extra hours for the past week in hopes of the extra money helping him cover cost of fuel and the weekend off of work.

Letting out a soft sound of relief as he reached the front of his apartment, Kurt trudged with iron-heavy feet up the concrete steps. He pushed open the front door and stepped into the entry, pushing his hand into his bag's front pocket to pull out his keys and unlock the second door. He leaned heavily on the wall once he was down the hall and in the elevator. The elderly woman riding the elevator with him gave him an appraising look before telling him he looked like shit. Kurt glared at her for the rest of the ride and muttered grumpily under his breath as he stepped out of the elevator when the doors slid open at his floor. He fumbled with the lock of his apartment door, his keys jingling loudly in the otherwise silent hall, before getting the door unlocked and open. He stepped inside, kicked off his shoes, dropped his keys and cell phone on the hall table, and let out a long sigh. He was never going to work a twelve hour shift at Cafe Noir two days in a row ever again.

Kurt was thinking about crawling into his bed and sleeping for the rest of eternity when the familiar soft-padding on feet caught his attention. He looked up in time to find Blaine sauntering into the hallway with a curious look on his face. A little smiled pulled at the corners of his mouth when he saw Kurt.

"Hey, Blaine," greeted Kurt tiredly.

Blaine's curls were mussed and he was dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of Kurt's sweat pants (which Kurt would never admit owning). The lights in the apartment were all off besides the hallway light that Kurt had flicked on when he came inside. Rachel would probably be late coming home as it was closing night for the play she had been in all summer and she'd probably go out with the rest of the cast to celebrate.

"I bet you've been lonely," said Kurt with a sigh.

The silent young man took a step forward. His eyes sparkled when Kurt reached for him. Kurt pulled him into what was planned as a quick hug but turned much longer when his tired body reacted to Blaine's warmth by relaxing and leaning heavily into Blaine.

"I'm so tired," groaned Kurt. "We should just skip supper."

Of course, that was the moment Blaine's stomach rumbled. Kurt chuckled and then let out a sigh.

"Or not," he said before finally pulling away from Blaine.

He headed into the kitchen and pulled open the refrigerator door to look for something easy to make them. Seeing nothing that grabbed his interest, Kurt sighed. He considered ordering in but decided against it.

"If you promise not to judge me," he started, looking over his shoulder at Blaine. "I think we'll just have some cold cereal for supper. We can cut up a banana to put on it so we don't completely feel like cavemen."

Kurt turned back to the fridge and pulled out the carton of milk. He grabbed a few boxes of cereal down from the cabinent and placed them on the counter before finding some bowls and spoons. He chose a cereal and poured himself a bowl.

"Which do you want?" asked Kurt, gesturing between Blaine and the different boxes.

Blaine's lips pursed ever so slightly before he stepped forward and picked up a box. Kurt rolled his eyes because Blaine had chosen the one 'sugary' cereal they had. It was actually one that Rachel had bought in anticipating of Finn's arrival because the guy was really just a big kid and hated all the 'adult' cereal. He took the box from Blaine and poured him a bowl of his chosen cereal and handed it to him before putting all the boxes away.

Moments later, Kurt was sinking down on the couch in the small living room with a long sigh of relief. Normally, he would be quick to shower when he got home from work, not liking to smell like a coffee house any longer than necessary, but he was too tired to bother. Blaine sat down next to him, awkwardly balancing his bowl in his lap and glancing nervously over at Kurt. The entire situation was unusual, Kurt knew, and that usually alarmed Blaine who still hadn't completely settled in to his new life in New York with Kurt and Rachel. Kurt didn't blame Blaine for his anxiety but it frustrated him that he couldn't fix it.

Besides his hopeless bullying in high school, Kurt was used to being able to fix almost everything that went wrong. It was hard for him to cope with things out of his control because of it. Even back when he was very little and his mother had fallen ill, Kurt had thought that with enough planning and effort he would be able to fix it. That was probably his first and greatest wake-up call to the fact that some things in life were simply out of his control. Kurt, however, wasn't anything if not stubborn. The bullying, his dad's heart attack, his crushes being straight, Blaine being taken away from him; all these things served as constant reminders to Kurt that he couldn't fix everything, sometimes he just had to do what he could and hope for the best. Really, it was a terrifying way to live –not being in control.

Having this beautiful young man sitting next to him was another reminder to Kurt. Blaine was a mystery. His life, his past, his mind... they would all be mysteries to Kurt. The one thing about Blaine that wasn't hidden from Kurt, though, was his heart.

Kurt shift on the cushion until his thigh was pressed against Blaine's. He looked over at Blaine and smiled softly at him before turning his attention to his bowl of hemp cereal. It was the cereal that had given him a fit of giggles when Rachel had purchased a box back when they had first moved in together. The large cannabis leaf in the background of the box's design had been unapologetically hilarious and he couldn't stop himself. Rachel had huffed at him in annoyance and gone into a long rant about the benefits of eating hemp hearts and how it was a ridiculous misconception that they were anything like marijuana. Of course, Kurt had mocked her relentlessly only to later find out that he absolutely loved the cereal.

Kurt watched Blaine out of the corner of his eye as he took a few bites of his cereal. It was made clear to him that Blaine loved him and sought comfort from him and was possessive of him, but they still hadn't done anything since their bathtub incident besides cuddle in Kurt's bed at night. Sometimes Kurt would wake in the night to find that he was being inadvertently brought into Blaine's dreams. Blaine would softly rut against him and sigh in his sleep and Kurt would become aroused and then unsure whether to participate, ignore it, or wake Blaine. Usually it ended in Blaine waking himself near the height of his arousal and becoming upset.

Initially, Kurt had thought the best thing to do would be to wait Blaine out. He didn't know everything about Blaine's demons and he had no idea if something might be triggering for Blaine. Kurt was growing anxious, though. Not just because he shared a bed with a gorgeous young man every night, but because he worried that perhaps he wasn't handling the situation properly. Perhaps Blaine needed him to make the first move. Perhaps Blaine was stuck in a rut that he needed help getting out of.

So, Kurt squished closer to Blaine on the couch while he ate. Blaine didn't move away from him, he hardly reacted to Kurt being in his personal space at all. He seemed comfortable with it; and why shouldn't he be? They'd shared the same bed every night for weeks. When Kurt finished his bowl of cereal, he leaned forward to place it on the coffee table and then sunk back against the plush leather couch. He let his weight fall against Blaine and leaned his head against his shoulder.

"I'm so tired," sighed Kurt before cuddling closer to Blaine.

He smiled when Blaine tentatively wrapped an arm around his shoulders and reached with the other to set his cereal bowl on the table next to Kurt's.

"You're so cuddly," whispered Kurt, feeling silly for coming on so strong but hoping Blaine would respond positively.

He grabbed for the TV's remote control and placed it in Blaine's free hand before snuggling even closer. Pulling his feet up onto the couch, Kurt was almost horizontal against Blaine with his face pressed into his closest pectoral. Blaine smelled of fabric softener. Kurt loved the smell. It reminded him of his cozy bed and lazy mornings sleeping in cuddled up with Blaine. He smiled softly and closed his eyes, hearing Blaine flick aimlessly through TV channels. Blaine's fingertips were tracing patterns on his shoulder and Kurt let out a long sigh.

When Kurt opened his eyes, it was from being startled by slightly manic cackling that sounded very similar to Rachel's when she was drunk. He blinked a few times, willing his consciousness to grow clear. His eyes focused in the dimly lit room on a pair of eyes staring back down at him; Blaine's eyes. Kurt smiled and stretched, reaching his arms out over his head and arching his back like a cat. That was when he realized he was laying on his back on the couch with his head in Blaine's lap. Oh, how the tables had turned.

He turned his head to the side to peer around the room. The TV was still on but the volume was either muted or turned down so low that he couldn't hear it. Rachel was in the dining room chatting away on her cell phone and gesticulating wildly as she did.

"It was amazing! I could go on and on..." Kurt heard her say but he had no doubt she could go on and on, so decided to turn his attention back to Blaine.

Blaine was smiling down at him, combing a hand through his hair. Kurt grinned a closed-mouthed grin before closing his eyes again. He was still tired and too comfortable and sleepy to move. There was a little shifting under him and then his eyes popped open almost of their own accord when he was surprised by soft lips on his own. Blaine was kissing him. _Blaine_ was kissing him.

Kurt inhaled sharply and quickly lifted a hand to cup the side of Blaine's face. Blaine's kiss was awkward and a little off-center given their position and probably the lack of kissing experience, but Kurt thought it was amazing. After a few seconds of them moving their lips together, Kurt pushed on Blaine's chest and sat up. After a little shifting around on the couch, they were sitting facing each other and diving in for another kiss. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders and titled his head to deepen the kiss. It was tentative but soon turned passionate.

Blaine's lips were sugary sweet from the cereal they had for supper and Kurt worried that his breath was probably terrible from coffee, hemp cereal and sleep. Blaine didn't seem offended by the taste of him, though. In fact, Blaine didn't seem like he was going to let Kurt breathe ever again if the way he was holding his face captive between his hands and his mouth captive by his own lips was any indication. Not getting enough breath through his nose, Kurt finally had to push Blaine away by his shoulders so he could gasp for air.

Rachel forgotten, they 'made-out' on the couch for at least another ten minutes, though Kurt really wasn't counting, before eventually slowing down and breaking apart. They shared a few chaste kisses with Kurt not able to hide his bright smile before they turned off the TV and headed to Kurt's bedroom. Kurt changed into his pyjamas and brushed his teeth before he climbed into bed with Blaine. They snuggled together and shared a few more kisses before Kurt fell asleep with his head resting on Blaine's chest and his lips still tingling.

Progress.

* * *

**A/N: So, it is past midnight and I am so tired that I can literally barely keep my eyes open. I actually wrote part of this with them shut... no lie. SO, my apologies if a lot of this could have been worded better and for any typos and grammatical errors.**


	6. The Feel of Your Skin

**Title:** The Feel of Your Skin

**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count:** 3,197  
**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine

**Summary:** So, this drabble-thingy takes place the same summer WIFTW left off.

**_NOTE:_**_ This is a short in my **MBF Pet!Blaine Verse**, the original story is __Man's Best Friend__ with the sequel being __Why I Feel This Way__. This short probably won't make a whole lot of sense to you if you haven't read the stories._

* * *

**The Feel of Your Skin**

* * *

The morning after Blaine had kissed Kurt, the two awoke cuddled together. Even though they had fallen asleep with Kurt's face resting against Blaine's chest, they woke with their faces merely inches apart as if they had fallen asleep mid kiss and hadn't moved the entire night. When Kurt opened his eyes it was to sleepy hazel ones staring right back at him. Kurt's mouth moved into a smile, one big enough to crinkle the corners of his eyes. His arm was numb where it was trapped under Blaine's head and he smoothly retracted it when Blaine moved. Kurt rotated his shoulder and moved his hand in and out of a fist to try to get feeling back in his arm. He was so busy watching his fist clench and unclench and wincing at the tingling in his arm that it took him by surprise when Blaine suddenly leaned in to capture his lips.

Blaine's hand moved to rest warm and spread wide on Kurt's side. Kurt breathed in deeply and then exhaled a sigh against Blaine's lips before opening his mouth in invitation. Soon Blaine was pushing Kurt onto his back and crawling on top of him as he deepened the kiss. Though his arm still felt like it was being pricked all over with pins, Kurt was easily lost to Blaine's kisses. He threw his arms over Blaine's shoulders and pulled him in closer, tilting his head and moving his lips so he could suck on Blaine's.

A growl of arousal grew in the back of Blaine's throat and Kurt could feel his own 'morning wood' turning into something much more demanding. He tried his best to angle his hips away from Blaine's, not wanting to alert and possibly deter him, but Blaine pressed down closer to Kurt as his soft lips turned demanding. Kurt groaned and rubbed up against the inside of the top of Blaine's thigh where he straddled him. Only a millisecond after he did it, he froze with the worry that he had gone too far. Blaine sat back on his haunches and looked down at Kurt with a thoughtful look on his face. The way his lips were pursed, his eyes narrowed, and his eyebrows brought together would have seemed so very innocent and cutely contemplative if it weren't for how wide his pupils were blown and how succulently plump his lips were. Kurt wished he could devour him.

Slowly, carefully, Blaine leaned back down and pressed his lips to Kurt's in a chaste kiss. Kurt kissed back but otherwise remained still, curious as to what Blaine was thinking. Blaine leaned away from Kurt to look him in the eyes before leaning back in to kiss him again, still chaste but this time more lingering. Kurt couldn't help the softly exhaled sigh when Blaine pulled back again. Blaine gave Kurt a searching look and Kurt just smiled dreamily in return. When Blaine leaned in the third time, he pulled Kurt's bottom lip into his mouth while kissing him deeply and Kurt's hands immediately moved to grip his shoulders. Blaine tilted his head to change the angle of the kiss and pressed his tongue into Kurt's mouth. Groaning, Kurt's back arched beneath them while he sucked lightly on Blaine's proffered tongue.

Blaine timidly rocked his hips down against Kurt's pelvis. The sensation caused Kurt's eyes to fly open in surprise. Blaine continued to kiss him but their lips didn't quite seal to each other because Blaine's were turned up in a smile. Kurt pressed his head back into the pillows below him to try to put some distance between his and Blaine's face. He wanted to see Blaine's face. Blaine tilted his head to the side and regarded Kurt with an unreadable expression. The only thing giving away any of what Blaine was feeling was the playful light in his eyes.

Kurt blinked up at him, unsure of how to interpret everything. It seemed obvious, but it was too simple. It seemed absolutely too simple after weeks and weeks of tiptoeing around their sexual attraction. Kurt didn't want to get his hopes up and he didn't want to be making any of it up in his head out of sheer want. Then Blaine moved his hips against Kurt's again, rubbing their groins together in way that sent urgency through to every extremity of Kurt's body. Kurt stuttered out a gasp and let his eyes flutter shut.

When Kurt opened his eyes, he found himself looking up at Blaine. There was no fear or trepidation in the hazel eyes above him and this time, when Blaine leaned down to press kiss-swollen lips to his, Kurt let go of his worries. He kissed back with fervor. He had been delighted by the kissing, had be aroused by the make-out, but had still held back somewhat. Now, though, now he could let himself go. He groaned as Blaine sucked on his bottom lip and clutched tightly to his back as Blaine began to fully rut against him.

Pulling his mouth away from Blaine's, Kurt moved to kiss across Blaine's jaw and down his throat. A low rumble built in the back of Blaine's throat and Kurt could feel the vibrations against his sensitive lips. It caused goose bumps to prick over Kurt's skin. They were only heightened when Kurt felt Blaine's fingertips push up under his pyjama top in search of his skin. Kurt inhaled sharply and worked to repress the needy sound building in his throat when he felt Blaine's soft hands caress the naked skin of his abdomen. His nerves were extra sensitive from lack of touch coupled with his arousal. Blaine was the only one who had touched him anywhere on his body that could be considered remotely less than platonic, and it had been what felt like forever since even Blaine had done so.

Every nerve ending in Kurt's body stood in rapt attention, waiting, anticipating the next place where Blaine's fingers might connect. Kurt wanted to rid himself of every piece of fabric on his body that hid him from Blaine's touch. Breaths coming in stuttered, sharp inhales and shaky exhales, Kurt quickly moved to shuck off his pyjama shirt, wanting nothing more than the feel of Blaine's hands on his body. Normally such a self-conscious personality, someone who hid himself in his layers, who used his clothing and style as something of a suit of armor and large part of his identity, Kurt couldn't rid himself of his pyjamas fast enough.

He threw his pyjama shirt to the side and then quickly pushed down his bottoms as far as he could with Blaine still hovering over him. He shimmied them down further before kicking them completely off. When he was finally free of all clothing except for his briefs, Kurt stilled beneath Blaine and took a deep, cleansing breath. He looked up in time to catch the bemused look on Blaine's handsome face. Kurt blushed but didn't apologize for his over-enthusiasm. Blaine's eyes drifted away from Kurt's, then, and Kurt watched Blaine's face as the young man scanned down his throat and over his torso. Kurt could practically feel Blaine's gaze as it moved over his skin causing new goose-bumps to rise in its wake. His initial urgency began to fade just enough in the quiet interlude to allow his insecurities to find him. Just as he was beginning to twitch under Blaine's eyes, though, warm hands were on him again.

Blaine ran his hands over Kurt's chest up to his shoulders and down his arms before returning them back to his torso. His touch was comfort and his caress felt like praise. Kurt felt every insecurity vanish. Knees bent, feet flat on the bed and legs spread, Kurt pulled Blaine down against him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and moving in to kiss him passionately. Blaine took over the kiss, using his tongue to aid him in drawing Kurt's into his mouth. His kissed him long and deep and deliciously, despite his lack of recent practice beyond their make-out the night before.

Once he had drawn back from the kiss, releasing Kurt's lips from his own, Blaine began to slowly kiss and mouth down Kurt's throat; stopping every so often to simply breathe in the scent of him. Kurt fisted his hands in Blaine's t-shirt, all the muscles in his body tightening and releasing over and over in the ecstasy of being so wanted. Blaine's hot breath against his exposed skin drove Kurt absolutely crazy, as did the feel of his soft, swollen lips. Blaine continued to mouth down his throat and over his collarbones. Kurt caught himself suddenly wondering if he could actually die from over-arousal. His entire entity threatened to explode from below his skin as his muscles continued to tighten and his toes curled. It was so much but nowhere near enough.

Kurt released the fabric of Blaine's t-shirt from his tight grasp and quickly moved his hands down to grasp it's hem to pull it up over his head. Blaine moved to help him get the shirt off before pushing down the elastic waist of the sweat pants. He rolled to his side, making Kurt's body suddenly feel cold and exposed with the loss, so that he could tug them off where they were caught at his ankles from being rolled up. Once he was free of the pants, Blaine crawled back up to lay over Kurt, pressing him down into the soft bed. Kurt sighed, loving the weight and warmth. He ran his hands up the back of Blaine's neck to plant his fingers into dark curls.

Blaine kissed him sweetly before going back to mouthing over his revealed skin. He mouthed down Kurt's throat again, sucking momentary marks into the pale skin there before moving down to bite lightly in the crook of his neck. Kurt gasped and arched up under Blaine. He barely recognized that he was rubbing against Blaine, so engrossed he was in the sensations of lips and breath and touch. Blaine made his way down Kurt's chest with his mouth and fingertips, learning the new topography of a more filled-out body with more matured musculature but just as soft skin.

By the time Blaine finally reached Kurt's low-rise briefs, Kurt was certain he was near death. He decided that even if his heart didn't explode from the pounding, all his nerve endings were near death from overstimulation which could most likely short circuit his brain. He wondered what Rachel would think when she finally found him, dead in bed in nothing but his briefs and probably a perpetual hard-on as rigor mortis immediately set in. He suddenly felt like a moron for thinking such things in the wake of him re-reaching this level of intimacy with Blaine. He should be thinking of sentimental things, or at least sexy things, not dead guys with erections.

"Oh my G*d," he gasped out in a half laugh, half sob. "WHAT is wrong with me?"

Blaine pulled back from where he had been licking over Kurt's hip bone to give him a confused look. Kurt giggled as he stared across his naked torso at Blaine. His giggles only caused Blaine to look more confused which caused Kurt to laugh harder.

"Blaine," he said. "You are _so _sexy; don't be offended at my idiocy."

It was the nerves, he thought to himself. It had to be the nerves. It was absolutely overwhelming to be in this state with Blaine; to finally, _finally_, be on fire with lust with Blaine after treating him so gently. It was because it had been so long since Kurt had even touched himself. Having Blaine in bed with him every night had been comforting some of the time, sexually frustrating most of the time, and a total cock-block when it came to any sort of night time masturbation. So, it was because Kurt was about to break from sexual frustration, and because Kurt was terrified of this being too much for Blaine –too much for both of them, really.

"You are _so_ sexy," Kurt said again after taking a few moments to just breathe. "You are so gorgeous and handsome and _hot_."

With a slightly shaky hand, Kurt reached up to touch the side of Blaine's face. He just needed to breathe. In and out, Kurt tried to calm his breathing as he looked into Blaine's eyes. Talking seemed to help him.

"I've been dying to be with you, Blaine," breathed Kurt before leaning up to kiss him in a soft but lingering kiss. "All these weeks, I've been dying to have you look at me the way you are this morning, the way you were last night. I've missed it so much."

Kurt wondered what Blaine might say to him had he the ability or process. He wondered if Blaine would tell him that he loved how pale his skin was, that he loved the taste of his lips, and that he had been aching for him, too. Kurt could feel tears prickle in his eyes as those thoughts brought a blanket of bittersweet melancholy down on him.

"It's okay," he whispered hoarsely pulling back from the kiss. "You don't have to say anything."

His bottom lip quivered and Kurt fought to push the thoughts from his mind before he completely broke down. He ran his fingers down Blaine's face and the side of his throat to his collarbone before drawing him in to a hard embrace.

"I love you," sobbed Kurt.

Blaine kissed him soundly in reply. Kurt allowed his tears to run freely. So overcome was he with emotions and feelings and desire that his body and brain just didn't know how to react anymore. Blaine knew, though. Blaine wrapped him up in his arms before pulling them both up into a sitting position. Kurt edged forward throwing his legs over Blaine's spread thighs so he was practically sitting in his lap. Kurt ducked down to kiss little 'I love yous' into Blaine's shoulders and across his chest as Blaine stroked his hands over Kurt's thighs, around his hips and up the small of his back.

Blaine's hands slid down Kurt's back, then, and over the swell of his ass before lifting him and pulling him ever further into his lap so they were chest to chest. Kurt found Blaine's lips with his own and kissed him fervently. He gasped when he felt Blaine's hand wrap around his cock. It twitched in Blaine's hand, finally getting the attention it had needed for what felt like hours. Kurt groaned gutturally before leaning further into Blaine to reach behind him for the nightstand beside the bed. Kurt pulled open the drawer through groans while Blaine ran fingertips over his cock, and pulled out a bottle of lube that hadn't seen use in well over a month. He took Blaine's hand off of him and squirted a dollop of the clear liquid into it before recapping the bottle. Blaine grinned in understanding before going back to lightly fisting Kurt's cock.

Kurt keened breathlessly. It was so, so, so much better to have Blaine's hands on him instead of his own, even if Blaine didn't have near the finesse as Kurt. Blaine's hand moved up and down the shaft of Kurt's dick, speeding up and slowing down in intervals. Kurt leaned in to kiss over Blaine's face, along his jaw, behind his ear and down his throat. He moved his lips back up Blaine's throat and started to suck on the underside of his jaw, reaching out for Blaine's dick as he did.

When Kurt's fingertips had only just lightly touched against the silky skin of Blaine's penis, Blaine immediately balked. He pulled back from Kurt, letting go of him and giving him a wild, frightened look. Kurt nearly fell out of Blaine's lap because of his sharp movement and reached out to him to catch himself which caused Blaine to startle further.

"Blaine?" Kurt croaked out, once he finally had regained his balance.

Blaine wrapped his hands around Kurt's elbows and let out a soft sigh. Kurt ducked his head to try to catch Blaine's eye. Blaine simply shook his head as if trying to tell Kurt not to fixate on his reaction. He leaned in and kissed Kurt softly before returning his hand to Kurt's slightly softened dick, pumping it back to full hardness.

Kurt bit his lip and carefully slid his hand up Blaine's thigh, not wanting to ruin this. They were _so_ close and he didn't want any more setbacks. He rubbed Blaine's thigh while Blaine stroked over his erection making his breaths stutter and his brain want to go completely fuzzy. But Kurt made sure not to lose himself to the feeling; he had to be careful with Blaine. He wanted to be able to touch him, too, and not scare him away.

After a few moments, he reached for Blaine's cock again. Blaine's movements stuttered but he didn't pull away this time. Kurt located the lube and put some on his hand before returning it to Blaine's dick. Once his hand was wrapped around Blaine's dick and they were both pumping the other, Kurt let himself truly get lost in everything again. He pressed his lips to Blaine's throat as they worked each other and sucked a dark bruise there. Blaine groaned and his hips began moving up into Kurt's fist of their own accord. Kurt was gasping and groaning as he felt his body finally, _finally_ moving steadily closer to climax. He wasn't counting strokes, Blaine's fist was moving hurriedly over him, the lube almost completely used up from the friction, and finally, Kurt felt his entire body tighten and the fire deep in his belly shift position inside him before he was coming in spurts and long streams over Blaine's fist.

His own hand stopped and he keened long and low as his body rocked with the orgasm. When he came back to himself, Kurt kissed Blaine deeply before taking hold of him again to bring him to his own finish. Kurt stroked Blaine until he was groaning into Kurt's neck, sucking what was going to most likely be the largest hickey of Kurt's life into the crook and coming over Kurt's fist. They threw their arms around each other and fell back onto the bed in each other's arms. They pressed their foreheads together and panted while they recovered.

Minutes later Kurt threw his head back and let out a relieved laugh. He felt lighter than he had all summer while simultaneously feeling heavy and drugged. He curled into Blaine he was grinning idiotically and breathing heavily, burying his face in the dark-haired man's neck. Kurt was glad he had an afternoon shift that day. He held onto Blaine while he drifted to sleep, his body relaxing as he came down from the high. They would need to shower and eat when they woke and Kurt would have to start packing for their trip back to Ohio, but for right then, Kurt happily allowed sleep to claim him.

* * *

**A/N: my tumblr is idareu2bme  
**


	7. The Kiss Says It All

**Title:** The Feel of Your Skin

**Rating:** T or PG-13

******Word Count:** 1,930**  
****Pairings**: Kurt/Pet!Blaine

**Summary:** This kind of goes along with **The Taste of Your Lips** and **The Feel of Your Skin** as it happens in the same time frame, but it is its own thing. Kurt and Blaine head back to the Hudmels' home in Ohio for a weekend visit. Lots of Man's Best Friend (and a little WIFTW) memories and feels.

* * *

**The Kiss Says It All  
**

* * *

Stepping into his old bedroom for the first time in so long, Kurt was momentarily overwhelmed with nostalgia. The room was only a shell of what it had been when Kurt was in high school as so many of his belongings had been packed up and taken with him to college. It was still so obviously his room, though, and with Blaine next to him holding his hand, Kurt could feel countless memories of the beginnings of their relationship rushing through his mind and heart. He remembered the times when he had been so reluctant to look at Blaine as anything but a pet and how Blaine had been so insistent. He chuckled softly to himself and stepped further into the room, dropping their duffle bag on the end of his bed, as he remembered the day he had been giving Blaine a belly rub and the sneaky boy had tried to get a hand job out of it.

He turned to face Blaine, at that thought, wondering what the silent young man must be thinking. Blaine was looking around the room with an indiscernible expression on his face. Kurt bit his lip and wondered if his memories were as sweetly nostalgic as his own, or if Blaine remembered things differently. His heart suddenly clenched in his chest as that mere thought brought on a wave of memories of Blaine's beautiful face confused and often hurt. Different instances where Blaine had tried to be close to Kurt but was pushed away and confused by it paraded through Kurt's mind. Often, when Kurt had thought back on his beginnings with Blaine, it had mostly been with a soft smile on his face and a wistful feeling in his heart. He was realizing now, though, just how selfish that had been. Of course, _he_ had remembered it fondly; someone had wanted him. For Blaine it had just been frustrating and confusing, sometimes hurtful.

Back then, the young man had constantly put his heart and his whole self on the line in hopes that Kurt would take what he was so quick to offer, only to be rewarded with mixed signals and harsh words. When Kurt had finally decided to give in to the entire thing, Blaine had been taken from him and sent to a tasking farm. Kurt could feel tears prickling at his eyes. Had Blaine _ever_ been happy? Was there ever a time in Blaine's life where he was even given the chance to be truly happy? Would there ever _be_ a time for Blaine to be happy? How could he be when even the person who _supposedly_ had his best interests at heart so easily treated him so selfishly? Sure Kurt had no intention of 'using' him back when they were both teens, and he was only giving him mixed signals because his own feelings were so mixed. But how could he, with what he knew now, upon getting Blaine away from the tasking farm, have wasted so much energy and time fantasizing about having 'the old Blaine' back?

Kurt thought back to that day when so many things were changing between Blaine and himself. He had been jarred awake by his blaring alarm clock and the realization that he was cuddled in bed with Blaine, that day. And when he was trying to quickly get dressed so as to not be late for school, Blaine had pressed him up to the wall and rutted against him to find release to his 'morning wood'. Kurt had pushed him to the floor and fled. His heart sped up as he remembered the event, still able to feel the phantom shock and upset over having been so dubiously used. What stood out to him now, though, now that he knew Blaine and his intentions so much more intimately, was the miserable and dejected boy still on the floor when he had returned to his room.

Blaine had spent that entire day in bed, if Kurt's assumptions were correct, because he had been so heartbroken over the ordeal. Had he felt bad for scaring Kurt or just hurt by Kurt's reaction? Was it remorse or heartbreak or a mixture of both and other emotions that had kept him in bed during the entire school day? Kurt grabbed for Blaine and held him tight, knuckles turning white from his grip on Blaine's clothes. The young man looked surprised edging on concerned in response to Kurt's actions and probably the upset expression that undoubtedly clouded his face.

"I'm sorry I was such a bumbling teenager, Blaine," whispered Kurt, turning his face into Blaine's dark curls. "I'm sorry I was such a moron this summer, even. You deserve so much better than what I've been to you."

Blaine rubbed his hands over Kurt's back, trying to be comforting though he seemed to not understand what had caused Kurt to be so upset so suddenly. Kurt pressed tighter to Blaine and just breathed for a few moments. He finally pulled away, laughing at himself and wiping a hand over his face to clear the tear tracks from his cheeks.

"You must think I'm the most emotionally unstable person," chuckled Kurt self-deprecatingly.

He leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Blaine's soft lips before turning to the duffle bag on his bed. Unzipping it, he prepared to unpack some of their clothes to save them from further travel wrinkles. That was the moment when he distantly heard the front door fall shut. A grin instantly spread across his face when he heard the dull thuds of boot-clad feet followed by some shuffling.

Burt had been called into the shop for an 'emergency' that morning even though he had taken the day off in anticipation of Kurt's visit. He had called Kurt earlier to inform him of such and that Carole was working until noon, so he should just let himself in at home. Duffle bag forgotten, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, again, and quickly led him out of the room and down the stairs to find Burt.

"Dad?" called out Kurt as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Welcome home, Kiddo," said Burt, walking into view from the entry with a big smile painted over his face.

Kurt let go of Blaine's hand to fling himself into his father's arms. He hugged him tight and the older man chuckled as he returned the embrace.

"It has been far too long," said Burt, as they released each other. "You promised you would visit more."

"It has and I know," sighed Kurt. "I'm sorry; things have just been kind of... complicated."

Burt nodded solemnly and looked past Kurt to Blaine at the word 'complicated'. Kurt watched his brow furrow and quickly turned to look at Blaine, too.

"Blaine?" questioned Kurt upon seeing the young man.

Blaine had an expression on his face that was something that looked like a mixture of wanting to be angry and being absolutely terrified. Kurt's brow furrowed in a younger version of Burt's expression and he took a step toward Blaine as the man had backed up.

"What's wrong, Blaine?" asked Kurt, reaching a hand out to him.

In a sudden movement, the silent young man grabbed at the offered hand and moved to cling to Kurt's side, not taking his eyes off Burt. Glancing between Blaine's upset face and intense stare back to his father's which was morphing from confusion into understanding into guilt, Kurt suddenly understood.

Blaine's grip on Kurt was both desperate and possessive as he pressed tightly against Kurt, his body shaking. Kurt was momentarily transported back to the day when Burt had discovered their secret relationship. He remembered the unbridled fury on his father's face when the older man had thought Blaine had attacked Kurt and was taking advantage of him. He remembered how Burt had ripped Blaine away from Kurt by his soft curls and the pained sound Blaine had made. He remembered the humiliation and fear he felt, remembered how helpless he felt when they came to take Blaine away. Blaine probably blamed Burt for everything and, though he had forgiven his father and didn't hold any of it against him, he could understand why.

"Look, Kid," sighed out Burt, removing his ball cap to rub self-consciously at his head. "I know I'm not your favorite person in the world after everything with you and Kurt, but..."

Burt's voice only made Blaine even more tense at Kurt's side. Things felt like they could erupt into absolute chaos at any moment, Kurt needed to diffuse the situation immediately. He racked his brain, trying to quickly come up with the best choice of action. Finally, he turned, grabbed Blaine's face in his hands and kissed him on the mouth, hard. Blaine's arms flew out waving in the air in surprise, Burt's continued apology and explanation died on the man's lips. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders and pulled him tightly to his chest, tilting his head to press his tongue into Blaine's mouth. The kiss was passionate and dirty, and if Kurt allowed himself a moment to think about it, he would be mortified that his father was witnessing it, even if that was the point.

The point. The point was that Blaine was _safe_. He was safe around Burt, safe in the Hudmel's home, safe in his relationship with Kurt, and safe to show Kurt's family that he was, in fact, in a relationship with Kurt. So, Kurt continued to kiss him until they both finally had to break for air. When they did, Blaine stared dazedly and in shock at Kurt while Kurt turned to apologize to his dad. He opened his mouth to speak but Burt lifted a hand and shook his head to stop him.

"I get it," said Burt, though his voice gave away how affected he was at seeing his son who he most likely still saw as his little boy in some ways so roughly kissing another man.

Kurt managed an awkward smile which Burt similarly returned. He wondered how hard it was for his dad, this relationship he had with Blaine. His dad supported him in it, but it had to be hard for a father to see their son enter into such an unusual relationship (_illegal_ relationship, he reminded himself), one that would cause life to be difficult for them. Kurt's heart swelled at the thought. His relationship with Blaine was something Burt didn't really understand, and yet his father supported him in it, only wanting him to be happy.

"I love you, Dad," said Kurt, reaching to link his hand with Blaine's.

"I love you, too, Kurt," replied Burt, huskily.

He cleared his throat, then, and turned toward the kitchen.

"You boys wanna help me get some lunch started?" he asked over his shoulder. "I bet Carole'll be hungry when she gets off work and it'll be a real treat for her to come home to something made by people more competent in the kitchen than me."

Kurt chuckled at that. He glanced over at Blaine to check on him. The young man looked like he was turning the events over in his head, but his frame was loser than it had been since seeing Burt. Kurt leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, lingering just a little before pulling back to smile lovingly at Blaine.

"Come on," he said softly, lifting their joined hands and tugging Blaine to follow him toward the kitchen where Burt was already banging around with pots and pans.


	8. Tensions

**Title:** Tensions  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 1,307  
**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine  
**NOTE:** This is a short in my MBF Pet!Blaine Verse, the original story is Man's Best Friend with the sequel being Why I Feel This Way. This short probably won't make a whole lot of sense to you if you haven't read the stories.

**Summary:** Blaine's restless. He doesn't want to be left behind every day when Kurt goes to classes or to work. It has been 9 months since he came home to NYC and Kurt still hasn't figured out what to do with him during the day. Everything's bubbling to the surface and Kurt just needs to leave for class.

* * *

**_Tensions_**

* * *

Kurt woke with a start. The blaring of his alarm immediately filled his ears upon the return of his consciousness. He sat up straight in surprise and glanced at the clock on his bedside table. He had slept in, somehow sleeping through the alarm for a full twenty minutes. Feeling panicked, he made to get out of bed but arms circled around his bare waist and pulled him back into the warmth of the blankets and solid body behind him.

"Blaine," whined Kurt as he pulled against the restraint. "I have to get up."

The arms tightened in response and Kurt sighed and turned off the alarm before moving in them and scooting closer to Blaine. He found Blaine's face under the soft, puffy comforter and immediately rolled his eyes when he saw the peaceful smirk playing across handsome features. The young man with tousled curls just seemed so pleased at having Kurt in his arms. Kurt kissed Blaine's plump, dry lips before pushing his hands away and getting up.

"I am going to be _so_ late," he complained as he quickly shucked off his pyjama bottoms and headed toward the bathroom.

He didn't spare a moment to look back over his shoulder to see Blaine's pout, even though he knew it would be there just like it was every morning he had to leave for work or class. He grabbed a bath towel from the open shelf and set it next to the tub before climbing in for a quick shower. It was awkward having to use the handheld shower head, but it was worth the trouble for large tub. When he was finished bathing, he shaved and moisturized his face.

Blaine was still in bed when Kurt returned in his bath robe, gently rubbing his towel over his hair. He sat up when Kurt entered the room and reached with 'grabby hands' for him when he was near. He managed to get a handful of the robe and pulled Kurt closer with it.

"Blaine," exclaimed Kurt, dropping his towel and grabbing onto Blaine's shoulders to regain his balance. "What are you doing? I have to get ready to go."

Kurt's frustrated scowl was met with big, bright eyes and Kurt let out a sigh, his shoulders loosening and dropping. He leaned down and petted a hand over the side of Blaine's face, letting fingertips brush down his throat before resting his hand on his bare chest.

"I'd love to stay home with you all day, Blaine," said Kurt, softly this time. "But I have to get to class."

Blaine's face quickly morphed from hopeful into sulking when Kurt dropped his hand and turned away. Opening his sliding closet door, Kurt quickly scanned over his clothes before selecting an outfit. He was in a hurry, but that didn't mean he would spend his entire day in an ensemble that was anything but excellent –not that he could really go wrong with anything in his wardrobe.

He quickly got dressed, rushed into the bathroom to style his hair, and then headed into the kitchen to grab something for breakfast. He had an apple clenched in his teeth, and was throwing two granola bars into his book bag when Blaine came sauntering into the kitchen with a sad frown on his face. Kurt pulled the bag's strap over his shoulder and took the apple from his mouth so he could speak.

"I only have two classes today, Blaine," said Kurt, trying to be reassuring even if classes and time really meant nothing to the young man he was speaking to. "Then I'll come home and we can have a late lunch / early supper before my shift at the coffee shop."

Kurt hadn't planned on working during the school year, wanting to focus his attentions on his classes, but it was only two short shifts a week and the extra little income was helpful with the extra mouth to feed. Kurt put the apple back in his mouth and rushed out the far side of the kitchen toward the entryway. He grabbed his wallet and cell phone, stopping to glance at the time on the cell before dropping it gently in his bag. He set the bag down and drew his coat out of the closet to put on; it was the end of March and still very much jacket-weather.

He fumbled with the large, flat buttons in his haste and then suddenly stopped when a second pair of hands started undoing his work. Kurt watched with wide-eyed surprise as Blaine undid his coat before looked up to stare blankly at his face.

"Blaine," he said, sharply. "What are you doing?"

Bottom lip still pushed out in a pout, Blaine stared back at Kurt with doe-eyes that were begging him to stay. Kurt blew out his breath in frustration. He really hated that Blaine had to be home alone, he did, but he couldn't bother with it right now... _He. Was. Late_. Kurt gently pushed Blaine's hands away, giving him a stern look while doing so. Then, he started doing up the buttons of his wool coat again. Blaine instantly reached to undo each button Kurt had done up.

"Blaine!" exclaimed Kurt, pushing his hands away a little more forcibly.

He began to redo the buttons yet again. Blaine whined and reached for them. Kurt growled angrily in his throat and slapped at Blaine's hands. His eyes widened the moment the sharp sound echoed through the small apartment. They both froze for a moment and then Blaine quickly pulled away. His face moved from shocked to angry as he held his hands cradled against his chest. Kurt hadn't hit him hard, but that wasn't really the point. The point was that he had hit him.

"Blaine," whispered Kurt, his throat suddenly tight.

Blaine just shook his head at him and quickly turned to flee. Kurt followed after him. He came to a stop outside of his bedroom door. He leaned against the doorjam and watched, heart pounding, as Blaine cocooned himself in the blankets.

After a few moments, Kurt gingerly approached the bed. He sat down on the edge and reached to pull lightly at the blanket. He could see Blaine's golden honey eyes looking out at him from beneath the shadows. He tried to give him an apologetic smile, but wasn't sure if it was coming out right. He was just so frustrated.

"Kuurrr," whined Blaine a few moments later, pushing his head out from beneath the blankets.

And how could Kurt leave him now? He grimaced before digging into the cocoon in search of Blaine's hands. Finding them, Kurt picked them up and brought the knuckles of each hand to his lips to kiss his apologies into the soft, thin skin and numerous joints. Hands were such intimate things.

"I'm sorry, Blaine," he whispered against them. "I hate leaving you here all alone all the time but I don't know what else to do. I don't trust people to be good to you; I can't just let anyone alone with you. I love you."

Kurt sighed.

"I have to go," he saigh. "We'll work this out when I get home, I promise."

Blaine sighed in defeat and moved to his knees. He pressed his forehead against Kurt's for a few moments before leaning back out of his space and flopping down on the bed. He kept his back to Kurt and Kurt sighed before getting up to leave. He escaped through the door; his heart feeling like it was breaking in his chest. He walked stiffly but hurriedly down the hall. It was only after the elevator door shut and the precarious box lurched into movement, that Kurt leaned his head back against the wall and let out a shaky sob. Why was this _so hard_?

* * *

**A/N: my tumblr is idareu2bme  
**


	9. Christmas Cookies

**Title:** Christmas Cookies  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count:** 2,546  
**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine

**Warnings:** Barebacking, Rough sex, _unbetaed!_

**NOTE:** This is a short in my MBF Pet!Blaine Verse, the original story is Man's Best Friend with the sequel being Why I Feel This Way. This short probably won't make a whole lot of sense to you if you haven't read the stories.

**Summary:** Kurt's baking but Blaine has a craving for another kind of treat

* * *

**_Christmas Cookies  
_**

* * *

Kurt hummed along with the Christmas music on the radio as he moved around the small alley kitchen of the apartment he shared with Rachel and Blaine. The cheerful oldie filled the room with perky music while the cookies baking in the oven filled the air with a sweet and spicy aroma. Having finished his last exam that morning, Kurt had been feeling in a generous mood and decided to bake cookies for everyone on his floor when he got home. In a few days he and Blaine would pack up and get on a plane to head home to Ohio for the holidays and Kurt was excited to see his family. What was even better, it would be his first Christmas with Blaine and he couldn't wait.

He danced around the kitchen getting the things he needed to start the next batch of cookies. Once he had what he needed, he set to work at the counter, shimmying and dancing on the spot to the music while he worked. He could feel eyes on him and glanced to the side to see Blaine leaning in the doorway, watching him with a small smile on his face. Kurt grinned and wiggled his hips before bending and shaking his butt in time with the music in Blaine's direction. He laughed to himself, carefree and happy and was about to tell Blaine to come help him when the timer on the stove dinged.

"Oop!" said Kurt exaggeratedly tossing a grin and a wink in Blaine's direction before grabbing the oven mitts and sashaying the few steps across the kitchen.

Opening the oven allowed a much more pungent burst of the same aroma filled the kitchen and Kurt bent right down to enjoy the scent before finally taking hold of the cookie sheets and setting them on the stove top. He could still feel Blaine's eyes on him, so he whirled around with a bright smile to ask Blaine if he wanted to help but when his eyes met Blaine's he saw the young man's were dark and narrowed. Kurt faltered in his movements, thrown off by the strange expression on Blaine's face.

"C'mon Blaine," said Kurt airily after recovering. "You can't be in a bad mood! It's almost Christmas!"

Blaine crossed his arms over his chest in response, his eyes still dark and still on Kurt. The song on the radio changed into a familiar oldie, one that Kurt absolutely loved. He grinned and danced around the kitchen, not put off by Blaine's smouldering gaze. He began to mix the butter and sugar and eggs in a mixing bowl, every once in a while twisting his hips to the song while singing along softly. It was right after a particularly exaggerated shake of his ass that he saw movement out of the corner of his eye and he turned his head to see what Blaine was up to but suddenly warm hands were grabbing his hips.

Kurt let out a garbled sound of stunted words and dropped the spoon in the bowl as he was bodily pulled away from the counter and slammed against the refrigerator. Wide, surprised blue eyes were met with the intense gaze of dark amber before lips were crashing into open lips and all Kurt could do was hold onto Blaine's shoulders. I growl was vibrating in the back of Blaine's throat as he devoured Kurt's mouth, his lips moving harsh and passionate and his tongue pressing in to plunder. Kurt moaned, his eyes rolling back in his head. He breathed in sharply when Blaine pressed his hips against him and he felt the long, hard line of Blaine's erection prodding at his pelvis.

"FUCK," exhaled Kurt when Blaine finally allowed him to come up for air.

He only had enough time to breathe in before Blaine was attacking his mouth again, his entire body vibrating with need and pressing Kurt into the fridge. Kurt groaned and wrapped a leg around Blaine's trying to bring him impossibly closer. Their pelvises pressed together deliciously, even though slightly off from each other because of height differences. Kurt groaned at just how hard Blaine was for him. He felt dizzy blood was rushing south, and leaned heavily into Blaine who had moved from Kurt's mouth to mouth and suck and nip at the sensitive skin of his throat.

"Da-a-amn_it,_" ground out Kurt, his voice going shrill on the second syllable.

With a burst of strength, he managed to push Blaine off before grabbing him by the collar of his t-shirt and roughly dragging him out of the kitchen and down the hall. They crashed into their bedroom, Kurt tearing Blaine's shirt up over his head and Blaine growling while pulling Kurt's skinny jeans open. His jeans were at his knees when Blaine pushed him back onto the bed and began tugging them down his calves and off his feet. Fingers shaky, Kurt worked at undoing the tiny buttons of his shirt.

"Augh, Damnit," he cried out in frustration after pushing the first few through the tiny holes and deciding it was taking too long.

All care for his clothing forgotten; he grabbed the bottom of the shirt and pulled it up over his head. He heard a ripping sound at his shoulders but didn't care as long as he could get the thing off. He tossed it to the side and looked up in time to see Blaine completely naked kicking his briefs off his foot. His body tanned and toned and completely, maturely masculine.

"Oh, _g*d_," stammered Kurt and Blaine's dark eyes, ablaze with sex and lust turned to him.

Blaine rushed him and Kurt hardly had time to even breathe before he was lying flat on his back, pushed up the bed with a warm body pressed over the expanse of his own. Blaine's hips were already thrusting and grinding against Kurt as he mouthed and sucked over his flushed skin. Kurt moaned and held on tightly to Blaine's biceps, allowing the other man to use him as he wanted.

Then Blaine was turning him, grabbing him by the hips and twisting and throwing him back to the bed. Kurt landed on his stomach with an exhaled '_oof_' and pushed himself up onto his knees the way the hands still holding his hips were directing him. Hot breath tickled over his back and then teeth were biting into the waistband of his briefs and pulling them down. Kurt shuddered and Blaine growled. Once the fabric was over the round of Kurt's ass, Blaine pulled them down the rest of the way with his hands while licking up Kurt's sensitive crack. He left them stuck at Kurt's knees, stretched and nearly tearing from the width of Kurt's kneeling stance. His hands slid up the backs of Kurt's thighs, warm and soft but pressing and possessive. He pressed his face to Kurt's ass, his tongue pressing deeper into the crack, licking and tasting Kurt's pungent flavour there.

Kurt's body was shaking violently with desire. He could feel goosebumps rising on his arms and his nipples pebbling almost painfully, but neither reaction had anything to do with the temperature of the room. In fact, the room felt boiling hot and he was growing slick with sweat. None of that really registered though, Kurt's entire conscious was pinpointed to the exploring tongue and hot breath of Blaine, whose face was pressed firmly into the plush muscle of Kurt's ass.

Kurt yelped when Blaine drew back a few inches and bit sharply into his left cheek. He rocked forward on his hands and knees, his body's natural response to get away from the pain. But then Blaine was climbing onto him, draping his body over Kurt's, dick poking at the inside of his thigh. Kurt had worked up an internal mantra of '_oh, g*d, oh, g*d, oh, g*d,_' by that point and when the head of Blaine's dick touched against his hole, Kurt began repeating it out loud. Then Blaine was pressing forward and Kurt shouted at him to stop. Blaine halted in his movements, hands still tight on Kurt's hipbones.

"Wait, wait, wait," panted Kurt before attempting to pull away from him.

Blaine growled and held him tighter.

"Fuck, Blaine, just..." grunted Kurt before twisting away from him and pushing him roughly away.

Blaine's eyes narrowed and he jumped forward, wrapping his arms around Kurt and wrestling him back down to the bed. Kurt landed on his back, the wind nearly knocked out of him. He kicked Blaine away but Blaine grabbed his ankles. Kurt's briefs finally coming completely off while he did so.

"Just let me get the fucking lube you big idiot," exclaimed Kurt and he almost laughed at himself for the amount of cursing he had done in the last fifteen minutes.

When Blaine saw him reaching for the draw of the bedside table, understanding sparked in his eyes and he let him go.

"_Thank you_," huffed out Kurt in exasperation before pulling out the bottle of lube.

"You are _much_ too impatient, Blaine," complained Kurt as he lubed up his fingers and reached behind himself on his knees.

Blaine watched impatiently with dark eyes.

To prove Kurt's point, it was only a few seconds before Blaine couldn't take it anymore and moved forward to mouth over Kurt's dick where it was exposed and curving upward like a proud offering. Kurt groaned and worked frantically to lube and open himself up for what he knew would be a rough intrusion. His hand kept stuttering as Blaine laved over the head of his cock with his hot tongue that seemed to be seeking out the taste of him to devour like he was the most delicious thing Blaine had ever tasted.

Finally, when Kurt felt he was ready, he reached for Blaine's dick which was already moist with beading precome. Blaine groaned, mouth sunk down and over Kurt's dick, as Kurt stroked him with lube. Kurt shuddered at the vibrations on his dick that seemed to pulsate right up his spine.

"Okay," breathed Kurt.

And Blaine eagerly dropped his dick from his mouth and pushed Kurt over. Heart pounding and body tensing with anticipation, Kurt fell to his hands and knees. Blaine draped his body over him, knees pressing into the bed against the insides of Kurt's. His dick touched against the inside of Kurt's thigh and Kurt tingled all over with desire for it. Blaine removed one of his hands from where they were wrapped around Kurt's torso to help guide it into place. And then he was there, pressing in and Kurt had to simply focus on breathing.

They hadn't done this many times, Blaine often more interested in them rutting together or mouthing at the other. It had taken some time to even work up to the point where Kurt could even offer it, Blaine still plagued with memories of his time at the tasking farm. In the moment, though, Blaine was completely without reluctance, to the point where Kurt almost feared personal injury... _almost_.

When Blaine was fully inside him, Kurt took a few moments to just breathe and focus on relaxing. He could feel Blaine's body trembled with arousal as he fought to stay still and Kurt was thankful he was patient enough for this. He let out a breath and pushed back with his hips when he was ready for Blaine to move. Immediately, Blaine was snapping his hips forward and groaning loudly. Kurt nearly fell onto his face at the strength of Blaine's thrusts but Blaine's arms were wrapped around his torso holding him right where he wanted him.

Kurt moaned at the ecstasy of allowing himself to be so used by his lover and the mixture of safe and dangerous the entire scenario felt. Blaine's arms held him tightly, his mouth kissed and sucked at his shoulders messily but lovingly, and his hips pounded against Kurt's ass with animal desire and unfettered strength. Delicious tingles shot up Kurt's spine and tightened his balls when Blaine drove into him at the perfect angle. He cried out, his knees feeling like they might buckle beneath the weight of both of them.

"_Yes_," ground out Kurt, his breath coming out in short pants in time with each thrust.

Blaine sped up. His body slipped against Kurt's back until he was fully upright, his hands holding tightly to Kurt's hips. Kurt allowed himself to fall forward, face pressing into the pillows before he could get his elbows under him, his ass pushing up and back into the sharp rocking motion of Blaine's constant thrusts.

"Damnit Blaine, _Damnit_," chanted Kurt, his cries muffled by the bedding.

Blaine was nearly out of breath from the exertion, his thrusts so hard Kurt couldn't even press back to meet him. The headboard was banging against the wall and Kurt wondered how traumatized the neighbours were by that point. Blaine leaned back down, his body resting heavily against Kurt's and his mouth quickly finding and latching on to the knob at the base of Kurt's spine.

With the thrusts losing some of their claiming force, Kurt was finally able to rock back against Blaine with his every forward motion. They moved together, slick with sweat and chests heaving until finally, _finally_ their climaxes hit them. First was Kurt, his entire body tensing before white heat shot through him in stripes to paint his chest and the bedding below him. The resulting clenching of his body brought on Blaine's finish only seconds after and Blaine rocked forward, his entire body tensing and pushing into Kurt as he filled him up. The edges of Kurt's vision were black and everything was out of focus when he opened his eyes, the sensation of Blaine coming inside him had him snapping them back shut again anyway.

Blaine let out a long sigh before slowly pulling out of Kurt and flopping heavily onto the bed next to him. Kurt laughed out loud at the happily sated look on Blaine's exhausted face. He moved to lay on his side next to Blaine, propping his head up on his hand and running the index finger of his other hand over the still-tense muscles of Blaine's chest and down to his abdomen.

"Horn-dog," he teased before leaning in to kiss Blaine's swollen lips.

When he pulled back, Blaine's eyes were twinkling with his usual adoration, the dark arousal gone though his pupils were still blown wide.

"I don't know _what_ that was about," quipped Kurt. "But I do _not_ mind. We're just lucky Rachel's not home."

Laughter bubbled out of Kurt, then.

"I'll never be able to look the neighbours in the eye again," he said in horror though the effect was ruined by his giggles.

Blaine grinned at him and moved in to kiss across his face and up his jaw. When his breath tickled over Kurt's ear, Kurt laughed and pushed him away. Blaine was smiling brightly when he landed heavily on his back. He reached for Kurt, pulling him tightly into his arms and they cuddled together despite the sticky mess of come and sweat between them. Kurt breathed in deeply the mixed smell of sex and Christmas spices before letting out a happy sigh. He nuzzled into Blaine's neck and let his eyes fall shut. He'd worry about finishing the cookies later, right now he wanted a nap.

* * *

**A/N: my tumblr is idareu2bme**


	10. Change of Seasons

**Title:** Change of Seasons  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 3471  
**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine

**Warnings:** I do not know ASL, I do not study linguistics, I am not a Neuroscientist.

**NOTE:** This is a short in my MBF Pet!Blaine Verse, the original story is Man's Best Friend with the sequel being Why I Feel This Way. This short probably won't make a whole lot of sense to you if you haven't read the stories.

**Summary:** It is finally time for Blaine and Kurt to bring Isabelle home

* * *

**Change of Seasons  
**

* * *

Kurt got up extra early that morning. He had trouble sleeping all the night before; too full of nervous energy to allow his body enough peace to fall into a deep REM. He woke with the dawn and laid next to Blaine, watching him sleep and gently caressing the curls that framed his sweet face. Finally, though, he had deemed it late enough to get up, even if the entire house was silent and the aging neighbourhood outside was still mostly void of activity.

The cool, early morning shadows slowly shifted around the room that had been his through his teen years. Blaine stayed soundly asleep, face peaceful and hair sleep-ruffled in his blanket cocoon, as Kurt moved about the room to get ready. He spent a long time just staring at his face in the mirror after taking a shower in his old bedroom's ensuite. He touched fingertips to the very first beginnings of lines around his eyes and mouth, wondering if he was really old enough to become a father.

_Father._

Where had _that_ come from?

He was no father. Blaine was the father. He was just... just the one who signed the papers and paid the rent. Sudden emotion twisted in his chest and Kurt smiled nervously at himself in the mirror. He and Blaine were going to be _Daddies_. It wasn't the normal way of doing it, but then, what was anymore? Taking a deep breath, Kurt gave himself a determined look before opening the cap of his face cream.

Once he was dressed and his hair styled, Kurt gently unwrapped Blaine from the soft comforter on his childhood bed with a fond smile on his face. Blaine stretched and yawned, cracking open his eyes before blinking sleepily up at Kurt as a tired smile grew on his face. Kurt leaned in to kiss his forehead, his cheeks, and his nose before pulling back and softly clearing his throat.

"Get up, Sleepyhead," Kurt murmured.

Blaine's smile grew into a grin and he reached for him, obviously wanting to pull him back into bed for sleepy morning cuddles. Kurt tutted him and pushed his hands away.

"No," he said. "You have to get up. Look, I'm all ready to go and there you are, still in bed in only your underwear. Get up, Blaine."

Blaine rolled onto his side and cuddled his face deeply into the pillows so that it was mostly hidden. He opened one eye, the only one visible to Kurt, and looked up at him from under his mop of curly hair that really should have been cut months ago.

"Oh, stop it," laughed Kurt. "Your adorableness isn't working on me today; we have an important appointment to keep."

Blaine let out an exaggerated groan when Kurt stood up and walked to their open suitcase to find him something to wear. Kurt couldn't help smiling at that. Blaine was _so_ lazy in the mornings, so slow to get moving.

Eventually, though, Kurt managed to get Blaine up and moving, and it wasn't long before the young man was showered, dressed, and ready to go. Kurt glared at the side pocket of their bag, then, knowing what came next. Finally, with a sigh, he unzipped it and pulled out Blaine's collar. When he held it up, Blaine stilled in his movements, his happy demeanor suddenly turning solemn. Kurt hated it, but it was still much better than the outright fear he had shown the first time he had been reacquainted with a collar, just over three years prior.

Kurt leaned in and kissed him tenderly, running his fingers over Blaine's neck in a loving caress before pulling back just far enough to look into his warm, hazel eyes. They shared a look of understanding before Kurt tenderly brought the collar to Blaine's neck, buckling it into place at his throat. He kissed him again for good measure and then took him by the hand and led him down to the kitchen.

Burt and Carole were there; Burt reading the Friday paper with a mug of coffee in his hand and Carole gingerly sipping from a cup of steaming tea. They both looked up and smiled when Blaine and Kurt entered the room. Kurt kissed the top of Burt's balding head who grunted a 'good morning' to him while Carole pulled Blaine into a quick hug.

"Did you want to leave Blaine here, Dear?" she asked over the top of Blaine's curls before releasing him. "It might be easier for you to just go?"

Kurt paused in opening the bread bag to smile at Carole but shake his head.

"No. Thanks, though," he answered. "We're in this together, it's only right that we're both there."

Burt hummed his approval but didn't comment. Kurt felt warmth growing in his chest at that, especially when he remembered seeing the framed photo of Isabelle in the living room the night before. Burt had looked at him like he was crazy when he asked about it saying; 'Of course we framed the photo you sent, she's our granddaughter after all'.

"We're excited to meet her," said Carole, pulling Kurt from his thoughts.

He smiled at her again before pulling some bread from the bag to pop into the toaster for breakfast.

"I'm excited for you guys to meet her," responded Kurt.

Blaine's arms wrapped around him from behind, then, and a soft kiss was placed behind his ear. The nervous butterflies that had been dancing in his stomach for the past few days burst forth into a fluttering dance at Blaine's warm gesture. Kurt hummed happily and leaned back into his embrace.

After breakfast, Kurt and Blaine headed out to the familiar black Navigator. Burt and Carole followed them out to see them off. Kurt double and then triple checked that the booster seat was properly installed in the back for the little girl who was still short for her age, before climbing in to the driver's side. He started the ignition, made sure Blaine was buckled in, waved out the window at his parents, and then backed out of the driveway.

Autumn had only just overtaken summer, and already everything was changing. The countryside was beautiful on their way down the familiar back road to the old Tasking Farm. The crops in the farmer's fields were overripe, colouring the hills and plains in shades of gold and brown. There was a slight breeze that made the leaves on the trees tremble and shine amber and crimson in the sun. Kurt held Blaine's hand over the console as they drove, softly rubbing his thumb back and forth over his knuckle.

Blaine had grown to understand that the visits to the farm were only to see Isabelle, but, there was still that moment of doubt every time they pulled into the parking lot. The Farm's buildings would loom ahead of them and Blaine would grow panicked for a few moments before Kurt could help him calm down. Just like those times, Kurt could feel him grow wary and stiff as they parked. He quickly gave Blaine's hand a reassuring squeeze before letting go.

"It's okay, Blaine," said Kurt as he turned off the ignition before turning to look him in the eyes. "We're here to see Isabelle, okay?"

Blaine bit his lower lip, eyes flickering down at his hands in his lap then back up to meet Kurt's. Kurt tried to keep his expression warm and without anything that could be misconstrued as doubt, even while his stomach flip-flopped with excitement and nerves. The corners of Blaine's mouth flickered and he held up his hand to sign 'yours', his eyes questioning. Kurt grinned brightly at him and pressed his hand to his chest, nodding.

"Mine," he said, emotion tainting his voice. "Always."

Blaine visibly relaxed. Kurt unbuckled and got out of the SUV, Blaine doing the same. Kurt didn't clip a leash to Blaine's collar, not seeing the point. It was dehumanizing enough to have to collar him for the sake of pretenses; he refused to add a leash to the ensemble. If anyone thought it strange that Blaine walked at his side without force, they could go fuck themselves.

With his moment of insecurity out of the way, Blaine began to get excited as they walked to the main office, anticipating getting to see Isabelle again. Kurt grinned to himself; _if_ _Blaine only knew what was in store that day._

The amount of paperwork to read through and sign was atrocious. Kurt and Blaine sat side by side in the all-too-familiar woman's office (her name was on her desk but Kurt didn't care to learn it) while she handed him page after page of things to sign. Distrustful of The Farm, Kurt made sure to read everything he was handed, sometimes twice because of the wording, before signing it.

It made for a long morning.

The older woman with her wrinkled face and tight expression kept looking over at Blaine with something akin to curiosity, although such an emotion seemed too innocent for her face and so, didn't translate quite right. Still, Kurt figured the look of mild judgmental surprise on her face was curiosity. He didn't particularly like her attention on Blaine, but he could understand that the way Blaine was acting might be cause for interest.

Kurt hadn't really seen much of the interactions between other people and their pets, or at least paid a lot of attention to them when he had. Even so, he knew Blaine was entirely too well-behaved in some instances. But perhaps well-behaved wasn't the correct word, perhaps it was more that he rarely needed direction from Kurt to know what was 'expected of him'. In any case, it wasn't odd that the woman was looking over at Blaine –quiet, sweet Blaine sitting properly in the chair next to Kurt with his hands folded in his lap and the only part of him moving his lightly bouncing knee— between laying new sheets of paper in front of Kurt.

Once the paperwork was complete, the woman took the stack back from Kurt and sorted through the pages, placing some in a folder and stapling the others together for Kurt to take home with him. Kurt felt a lovely pang in his chest when he caught sight of "Isabelle Hummel" typed on the small information sticker on the bottom of the folder.

Then she brought out some new papers which included care instructions, an immunization schedule, and a list of phone numbers. They quickly went over the information together, her pointing with the blunt end of a pen as she read off a few things on the care instructions and showing him which phone numbers were most important to know. Then it was time for Kurt to pull out his bank card to pay the adoption fee. He had been saving up for it over the past two years, but it still sent a momentary wave of panic through his system to see the amount due and click 'OK' on the portable debit machine. It was a lot of money, but in all honesty, he would have paid double.

While waiting, the woman put all of Kurt's pages together into a folder for him and, once he had put his card back into his wallet, she handed it to him across the desk. And then, _finally_, she stood to lead Kurt out of her office and down the familiar hall that led to the nursery room which Kurt and Blaine had visited each time they had come to visit Isabelle.

An unfamiliar man in scrubs met them halfway there and led them the rest of the way, the older woman disappearing at his presence. He smiled brightly at Kurt and talked animatedly about how exciting it must to be bringing home a new pet. Kurt could barely concentrate on the man's busy words, his heartbeat speeding up with every step closer to the nursery. He wanted to reach for Blaine's hand to have his touch ground him, but he knew better and resigned to clenching his fingers around the edge of his folder, probably creasing it terribly.

The young man didn't seem deterred by Kurt's silence in the wake of his chatter, but he did quiet down when they reached the nursery door. Kurt held his breath as the man in scrubs opened it and let them step through ahead of him. And then... there she was.

She was sitting on the familiar loveseat in a terribly outdated lacy pink dress with her arms crossed over her chest and a pout on his sweet little face. Her handler, Susanne, was sitting next to her holding a small, white duffle bag that had 'The Farm' printed on it in dark blue lettering. When Kurt and Blaine entered the room, the chatty young man entering behind them, Susanne stood and beamed brightly at them.

"Mr. Hummel," she said happily in greeting before stretching out a hand to shake. Kurt shook her hand, not taking his eyes off Isabelle and nearly missing her hand the first try. "You must be excited to bring this little gal home with you today."

"We definitely are," replied Kurt, finally dragging his eyes away from the pouting girl on the white couch to give Susanne a polite smile.

"She's all ready to go," said Susanne before letting out a small laugh. "Although she's not incredibly impressed with me for putting her in that dress."

Kurt managed to keep the sarcastic 'I wonder why' in check, figuring it wasn't Susanne who did the clothes shopping for The Farm.

"So," said Susanne, her tone changing as she began to dive into an informative spiel. "She'll probably be skittish or even act out a little for the first few days as she gets accustomed to her new surroundings. You'll have to be patient with her as she adjusts as this is going to be something of a shock to her. She's young, though, and should adjust rather easily with a little time."

Kurt nodded, free hand still itching for Blaine's. He put it in his pocket to keep it from reaching.

"She is completely trained to use the bathroom on her own and hasn't had any accidents in over a year, but some pets—" Kurt shuddered at the word but was delighted to see that Susanne did the same. "— will have a few issues with that during this transition period. She is well-trained, though, and a gentle reprimand to remind her of that while you clean up after her is all she should need. She has two changes of clothes in her bag as well as a toothbrush and hair comb; you'll probably want to take her shopping in the next couple of days to flesh out her belongings."

Kurt started to notice the woman's professional voice wavering as she continued to speak and he wondered just how hard it was for this woman, who had been assigned to Isabelle for the past four years, to see the little girl go.

"She naps every day from 3 until 3:30, but as she gets older that will become unnecessary. She goes to bed at 8 every night and usually wakes up around 7 the next morning. You will have to adjust her sleep schedule to your needs, but those are her current times and what she is used to. She doesn't have any food, environmental or medication allergies that we have discovered, neither does her mother... and, well, you know about her father," she said with a small hiccup of a laugh before grimacing and chewing her lip. "Her... uh... her favorite lunch is macaroni and cheese... I cut up small pieces of broccoli and cauliflower to cook with it so that she gets some vitamins in it... she... likes that. And if she has trouble sleeping... I sing to her... and... then she... she goes right to sleep."

Kurt reached for Susanne, then, and set his hand on her shoulder. He gave her a small smile when her eyes widened at his touch. Her lips trembled and her eyes were overly bright, but she managed another smile and cleared her throat.

"I guess that's all," she croaked, before clearing her throat again and looking back over at the small girl in question. "Isabelle, it's time to go."

Kurt turned when he heard rustling behind him just in time to see the young man in scrubs pull a leash from his pocket. He offered it to Kurt and Kurt had to work hard to swallow down the bile rising in his throat at the sight. Blaine saw it, too, and a look of disgust crossed his face as if he knew exactly who the leash was for and thought it completely detestable. He took two large, determined steps forward and scooped Isabelle up in his arms before turning a defiant look back on the young man. Kurt had to cover his mouth to hide his glee at Blaine's actions. Susanne looked impressed despite the sadness in her face. She lifted up the white bag and handed it to Kurt. The young man in scrubs looked part surprised, part impressed and altogether scandalized by Blaine's actions, but he didn't say anything, just turned to lead them back out of the room.

"I'll sign you out at the front desk if you're ready to go," he said and Kurt nodded.

Before they left the nursery, Kurt turned back to Susanne and touched her arm.

"You have my contact information on file," he said in a soft voice. "I'm sure Isabelle would enjoy a visit from you in the future?"

Susanne looked hopeful but said, "That really isn't necessary Mr. Hummel. They'll have someone come out in a few weeks to check on how everything's working out for you guys, anyway."

"You can call me Kurt," said Kurt, giving her arm a squeeze. "And I wasn't asking for a visit from '_The Farm_', I was asking if maybe _Susanne_ might want to see _Isabelle_ again."

"I would," she whispered, a genuine smile covering her face. "I really would."

"Okay," replied Kurt, giving her a final smile. "We'll see you later, then."

Blaine carried Isabelle while they were signed out at the front desk and all the way out to where the Navigator was parked, obviously not wanting to give them the need to attach a leash to her collar. Kurt opened the back door and Blaine set her down on the pink and black booster seat. Her eyes were wide and her hands were clenched in nervous fists, but she stayed seated when Blaine drew back from her. Kurt buckled her in and smiled softly at her, hoping he was reassuring. They had managed to visit her a few times in the last year and Kurt hoped it was enough that they were familiar and safe to her. Her face was devoid of emotion though, beyond the wider radius of her eyes.

Kurt's eyes came to rest on the pink collar around her tiny throat. He didn't want to show up at home with that collar on, knowing Carole and Burt would be waiting with barely restrained excitement and camera poised, but he didn't know if it might actually be more frightening to her to be without while everything around her shifted. His fingers trembled with want to unfasten it and throw it to the dirt like he had done for Blaine the day he had finally gotten him back, but in the end, Kurt decided to leave Isabelle's collar alone. He gave her one last smile and closed her door before trotting around the side of the vehicle to get into the driver's seat.

Blaine was buckling himself up when Kurt settled in his seat. He paused and gave Kurt an excited but questioning look, Kurt grinned back at him and reached over to squeeze his knee.

"She's ours, now, Baby," said Kurt, though it came out at just a whisper. "We're going to take her home and she'll be ours. We're a family, now."

The words tasted foreign but lovely on Kurt's tongue, so he quietly repeated them to himself a few times before grinning giddily and starting the engine. Just like Blaine had come into his life and completely turned it upside down, Isabelle was about to change everything, too. He could feel excitement and trepidation growing in his chest at knowing the gravity of that moment. He reached over and, finally, his hand found its home in Blaine's, grounding him and allowing his anxiety to dissipate leaving only his excitement behind. The colouring leaves on the trees outside were like a physical promise of the change of seasons going on in Kurt's very life.

* * *

**A/N:** You can find me on tumblr! My username is _idareu2bme_ and all my Pet!Blaine related posts are tagged _pet!blaine verse  
_


	11. More Than Words - Blaine POV

**Title:** More Than Words  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 452  
**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine  
**NOTE:** This is a short in my MBF Pet!Blaine Verse, the original story is Man's Best Friend with the sequel being Why I Feel This Way. This short probably won't make a whole lot of sense to you if you haven't read the stories.

**Summary:** This is a companion piece that goes along with part of Chapter Six of **Man's Best Friend**. Here you have it, something you've probably all been waiting for or wondering about... Blaine's POV. I wasn't going to write from Blaine's POV, because I didn't want to reveal his thought process.. I liked him as a mystery. A lot of people were asking me to write from his POV, though, and I couldn't help but think it would be an interesting challenge. This took way more thought than one would think, especially considering it is less than 500 words. LOL. Sorry for the shortness, guys.

* * *

**More Than Words  
**

* * *

Kurt's eyes were on him. Blaine perked when he saw them.

He didn't understand what Kurt was saying, but he liked having his attention.

Kurt stepped into Blaine's space; his 'everything' suddenly filling Blaine's senses. Blaine closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, chasing Kurt's wonderful scent.

_Safe._

_Home._

_...Kurt._

Blaine's heart rate sped up when Kurt's breath fell warm across his skin. His skin felt too tight on his body and he wanted to crawl out of it, out of it and into Kurt's.

_Soft._

_Warm._

_Safe. Home. _

_...Kurt._

The brown collar at Blaine's neck was unfastened by Kurt's deft fingers. Kurt slid it away from Blaine's neck and set it on his bed. Blaine's eyes were glued to Kurt.

_Kurt._

The air against his neck felt strange and new. Blaine rubbed a hand over the newly exposed skin. He glanced at where the brown collar sat on the bed then at Kurt's neck. He felt odd without the comforting weight of the collar. The presence that said he was owned. But, Kurt didn't have a collar.

_Like Kurt._

_Good._

Kurt spoke again. Blaine didn't know any of the words, but he knew Kurt wanted him to follow. Blaine followed him. Blaine would always follow him.

Finn was in the kitchen when Blaine followed Kurt there. Kurt and Finn spoke. Blaine didn't know what they were saying, but Finn _did_ say his name. Blaine stepped closer to Kurt. He wanted Kurt, not Finn.

Kurt was leaving.

_No._

Then Kurt gave Blaine some shoes. Blaine hated how shoes felt on his feet. He looked at them before realizing they meant he was going to go with Kurt. He eagerly put them on and happily followed Kurt out of the house.

_Big Black Thing._

Kurt was getting into his Navigator. It was the thing that kept taking Kurt away from him. When Blaine rode in Burt's, it took him to scary places. It took him away from home and to places that made him feel uncomfortable and people who were not family. Blaine's feet were suddenly very heavy as he watched Kurt climb into the black vehicle.

"Blaine?"

Kurt's voice called to him; Blaine's insides fluttered at the sound. He still couldn't move, though; not until Kurt's hand grasped his own. Kurt spoke again, his voice a warm blanket, a soothing balm. Blaine wanted to curl up in it just like he wanted to curl up with Kurt.

Blaine followed Kurt to the vehicle. Kurt opened the door for him and motioned for him to get in. Blaine was a good boy. Blaine got in.

_Bad._

_Bad. Bad._

_Not Safe._

_Not Home._

_Bad._

_Not Safe._

_Need Out._

_Need Home._

Kurt put his hand over Blaine's and, suddenly, Blaine felt like he could breathe again.

_Kurt._


End file.
